Gandalf's Apprentice
by SpArKeR050
Summary: UPDATED- CH 15! Ella has to help with the defense of Helm's Deep, but will King Theoden let her? And will she survive when her innermost desire is used against her? Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay. my very first fanfic! I have no idea if this is worth doing, so pleez review- I don't care if u totally hate it and think it's a blemish to all fanfic!! Just review! Thanks.  
  
Great, she thought. Another Christmas is coming. It was Christmas Eve. She envisioned herself and her father sitting down to a delectable dinner in the beautiful dining room at the beautiful carved mahogany table, struggling to maintain a conversation while they ate. Deciding she had enough time to wrap her father's gift before dinner, she headed towards her room armed with festive wrapping paper, tape and scissors. Her father was descending as she reached the stairwell. Damn, I knew I should have taken the back staircase!  
  
"Ella, I hope you haven't forgotten my company New Years party," he said, " Try and pick out something nice this year- wouldn't want them to think I had a plain daughter, now would I?"  
  
Last year, she had worn a gray shirt and black pants, but apparently that wasn't good enough for some obscure reason, known only to her father. It wasn't like she looked gothic; there was nothing about her appearance anyone except her father would remark upon. He had preset notions of what a family should be, and that was that as far as he was concerned.  
  
Nothing Ella could do seemed to please him. Not even a decent GPA in a competitive high school, or the fencing and karate lessons she took because it was something he had done when he was younger, or getting into Columbia's journalism school was good enough.  
  
When she thought about it, she wondered how she had possibly gotten into Columbia. She was smart, but she wasn't some 4.0 Olympic athlete. Dad probably has a couple friends on the board, she thought with disgust. Yeah, that did it or a really big grant.  
  
"Right," she replied, continuing upstairs. She dumped the wrapping paper on her bed and fished out her father's sweater from her closet. Another typical run of the mill sweater. She hated getting him something so ordinary and unpersonal. Peering into her closet, she pulled out a green sweater. She decided to wear it for the party. It would look good with her green eyes and warm auburn hair, and was fitted so it wouldn't make her tall, thin figure look too much like a scarecrow. Red would just make her hair look like oranges hanging on a really tall tree, so green would have to be festive enough for the party.  
  
With her newly wrapped present, she ventured downstairs to lay it under the tree, to perfectly bedecked with golden gauzy ribbon and coordinating gold ornaments. Too perfect. She rebelliously tugged one of the ribbons out of place.  
  
The dining room was also perfectly decorated and the food was already laid out. Her father was already at the head of the table. Ella sat down and each of them piled food onto their plates and ate in silence aside from a few random questions and answers to break the monotony.  
  
It had been like this ever since her mother had died when she was in middle school. The housekeeper had always been nice to her, but she could never fill the gap. When her mother had been around, everything had been perfect. Everyone had gotten along, and everyone was happy. As Ella struggled to find something else to say to her father, she felt a sharp pang of sadness. It was at times like these when Ella missed her mother the most. Ella's thoughts were interrupted when the butler came in with a guest.  
  
"Mister Gandalf here to join you for dinner," he announced.  
  
Ella flung herself out of her chair in eagerness to greet Gandalf.  
  
"It's been so long!" she exclaimed. Mister Gandalf was supposedly a distant relation of her mother's. When she was younger, she had pried out of him that they had been really close friends, but not related. That didn't change anything; she and Gandalf were still close, and couldn't be separated during his infrequent visits.  
  
"Ah, Gandalf, simply wonderful to see you again," her father greeted him.  
  
Gandalf joined them for dinner. Ella talked to him, telling him about her senior year of high school, as well as her acceptance into college.  
  
"Please excuse me, I have a call to make for the company. We just might be able to merge another company with ours," he said.  
  
"Great, Dad," she replied with forced cheerfulness.  
  
Ella and Gandalf talked more.  
  
"So, what have you been doing?" Ella asked.  
  
"I've been very busy," he replied evasively.  
  
Then he came over to sit next to Ella.  
  
"I can tell that you are unhappy here. Your body language betrays it. Forgive me for bluntness, but if there reaches a point that you feel you do not belong here, and you would be willing to begin anew, well, I give you this."  
  
He handed her a silver pendant with detailed scrolls and patterns attached to a fine silver chain. She held it and almost dropped it in astonishment. It was so light, she felt it had to be some other metal. No earthly metal had ever felt as light as the silver lining of a cloud.  
  
"What is it?" she breathed.  
  
"This pendant allows you a new chance, but you must say the proper words, written on this paper, for it to work," he said, and folded a small scrap of yellowed paper into a crease in the pendant. "Be warned! You will face a whole new life- no friends or family. Different challenges will await you if you choose begin anew as well as a different destiny. But, I will be there to guide you, and I will need your help in the future."  
  
"My help?" she asked incredulously, "What can I possibly do for you?"  
  
"Many things, my dear, some of which you have already displayed: your intelligence, resourcefulness, and creativity will all be of use to you in your new life. But you have other qualities waiting to surface."  
  
"Think about it. But, there is one condition. You must make you decision by the New Year."  
  
"I must be off now," he announced.  
  
"What? So soon?"  
  
" Yes, I am afraid so," he replied. " Think about what I have said."  
  
And Gandalf left, leaving behind a very confused Ella. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't kno if this is necessary, but I don't any of the characters originating from J.R.R. Tolkien's series.  
  
A/N: Hi, this chapter will clear up some of the questions!!  
  
The night of her father's New Years party came. Ella dressed in her dark green sweater and added a knee length black skirt and boots. With some makeup, she knew she looked good. She kept the pendant on, which she had been wearing ever since Gandalf's visit. She was still torn by indecision and was running out of time. Tonight was her last night to decide.  
  
She and her father rode in a silent limousine, until he took his attention away from his palm pilot long enough to brief her on expected behavior. She went into a daze. This could all be summed up in one sentence, she thought, Sit with your legs crossed, don't bite your nails, and suck up to the people I plan to buy out.  
  
Ella spent the unbearably lengthy evening smiling and nodding politely to people she didn't know, and occasionally talking to those she did. She avoided one of her father's employees who had hit on her at the party last year.  
  
She decided to slip off to the bathroom. She had been thinking about the pendant all week. She just couldn't decide, and weighed the pros and cons in her head once more. This evening put everything into perspective. Being around false people like her father made up her mind. She wanted out now; she couldn't wait until college. She pulled the yellow slip of paper out of the pendant and chanted,  
  
Transport me to a different Earth For a new chance; a rebirth Take me to neither the above nor below Take me away from all my woe.  
  
The bathroom gained a surreal quality, and everything became tinged with green, like she was seeing the world through a green lense. Stalls and sinks began to blend together into one, and she felt herself lifted off her feet by an unseen force and propelled away from the party.  
  
The next thing Ella knew, she had landed on top of somebody. A very angry somebody. She was shoved hard off of whomever she had landed on top of, and her shoulders were grabbed as she was pulled upright. Years of karate made flipping her assailant over her shoulders second nature. There was a grunt of surprise as the attacker hit the ground. Ella pinned him there.  
  
"What in the name of the lady is your problem?" exclaimed a furious, muffled, but still curiously lilting voice.  
  
Ella, angry herself, shouted back, "It wasn't my fault! I didn't choose to fall on you!" She let the person up. The person who had padded her landing was an incredibly tall person with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a pale blue tunic, with dark blue underneath, and on his leggings. He was armed with a sword inscribed with curious symbols. He shoved back his tangled blonde hair, revealing pointed ears.  
  
" What are you?" she asked nervously. Seeing Spock's ears on someone other than Spock assured her she wasn't in Kansas anymore. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a bright green meadow that was ringed with tall trees. The trees were so tall, and the foliage so thick, there was no undergrowth in the forest, and there was complete shade.  
  
"Isn't the normal question who are you?" he responded acidly.  
  
An old man then entered the clearing in billowing gray robed and a pointed wizard hat with a staff strode into the clearing.  
  
"What is this ruckus, Lotheon?" he asked.  
  
It took a moment, but Ella recognized the old man as Gandalf. She rushed to greet him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"So you came, little one. I was almost beginning to doubt you, and I would have to go looking for another apprentice as qualified as you," he said.  
  
"Apprentice?" Ella asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes, I will explain more later, but allow me to introduce our traveling companion. This is Prince Lotheon, second son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood.  
  
Seeing Ella's question in the direction of Lotheon's pointed ears, he added, "He is an elf. There are different races in this world, similar to yours'."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. You make such a great first impression," Ella said sarcastically. She really didn't like this elf.  
  
"Go fetch the horse and cart, Lotheon," Gandalf ordered, sending away a sullen Lotheon. "This must be very confusing for you my dear," he said, turning to Ella, "But I am here like I promised and I will do my best to explain. This all starts with your mother. She is not from the Earth you grew up on. She is from here, a land known as Middle-Earth. Nora was a powerful witch, one of the most premier members of our order."  
  
Seeing Ella's puzzle expression, he added, "Witches and wizards do exist, Ella. I am a wizard of this world. They call me Gandalf the Grey."  
  
Continuing, he said, " Middle-Earth was involved in a terrible war, similar to your WWII, with the united races of Middle-Earth against the Dark Lord Sauron. We were trying to get help to win the war from any available resource. We sent one of us to another world in the hopes of making allies and gaining reinforcements. But the spell that was written to send your mother to your world was imperfect, and your mother was trapped there for the duration of the war. She realized she might never get back to her world and started her own life."  
  
"Eventually, after the war was over, we were able to come and rescue her, but by then she had met your father and didn't want to come back. We were close, so I continued to visit, and I met you. I will never forget my first visit. I arrived in my robes, garbed as you see me now, and was fortunate your mother discovered me shortly after. After that, I was able to come in clothes ordinary to your world when I visited."  
  
"Okay," Ella replied hesitantly, trying to soak in all the information, "Where does this apprentice stuff come in?"  
  
"Your mother was a powerful witch. Her blood was passed on to you, and you have the potential to become just as-."  
  
"ME?!" Ella exclaimed, "A witch?"  
  
"Yes, but without the warts and cackling that occurs in your land. Where was I? Well, yes, you do have the potential to become a witch, you displayed it by reciting the spell I gave you. I will teach you more about magic, as we continue on our journey.  
  
This sounded too good to be true to Ella.  
  
"Someone pinch me!" she said aloud.  
  
"Gladly," replied Lotheon, returning with the horse and cart, and pinched her hard. Apparently he was still angry about Ella's landing location.  
  
"Gandalf, do we really need him?" she asked petulantly jerking her thumb in Lotheon's direction. He was the embodiment of the annoying younger brother she had been so lucky not to have.  
  
"His father needed to get him out of Mirkwood. There were some incidents," Gandalf replied, giving him a mildly reproving look.  
  
Lotheon flushed.  
  
"We had best be on our way," Gandalf said, climbing into the cart. Ella clambered up next to him, and Lotheon mounted his horse. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I was having trouble deciding, but I think I'll introduce Legolas in this chapter and speed things up. I was gonna wait, but more Legolas is a good thing, right??  
  
"Where are we going, Gandalf?" Ella asked.  
  
"We go to Hobbiton, a small town of hobbits, three days' journey from here. I am visiting an old friend there for his 111th birthday," Gandalf said.  
  
Ella was too excited to stay quiet for long.  
  
"Gandalf, will you teach me another spell?" she asked.  
  
"What kind of spell?"  
  
"Hmm.. Maybe one to make bubbles appear."  
  
Lotheon snorted derisively. Ella ignored him.  
  
"How about a fire spell?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Great," Ella enthusiastically replied, "Where do I start?"  
  
"Magic isn't just about muttering the right words and waving your arms around," he replied. "You have to have a certain amount of magic inside you before you can do anything. Fortunately, you have plenty. You just need some words that can focus you on what you want to accomplish and that will release the magic, channeling it to where you want it to go. You can even write your own spells and adapt them to fit your circumstances. But that comes with time. With even more practice, you will one day not need words for your spells, but you will be able to perform a spell that you are familiar with by just thought. Magic also requires endurance. Performing a spell takes a lot of strength."  
  
Gandalf pointed at a stick lying in the road and muttered,  
  
Branch lying on the road Into flame you will explode.  
  
At once, the stick burst into bright yellow flames that consumed it within seconds. Ella gasped in surprise.  
  
"I can do that?" she asked.  
  
"Try," Gandalf replied.  
  
Another stick lying in the road burst into flame. Soon, Ella was moving on to other things.  
  
Leaf lying on the ground Flame with the power I have found.  
  
Or  
  
Stone sitting over there Turn into a fiery flare.  
  
She looked longingly at Lotheon's hair, but decided that some semblance of peace should be maintained.  
  
"Good," Gandalf had said when the stone had ignited, "That is more difficult because it isn't flammable."  
  
Midway through the day, Gandalf called a halt for a brief lunch. Lotheon dismounted, unhitched the cart horse, and led it and his horse to the nearby stream. Gandalf handed Ella the water skins and asked her to fill them up in the stream.  
  
She knelt by the gurgling stream and let the crystalline water trickle into the skins. She looked around her and admired the beauty. The trees and grass were an intense green and even the water seemed clearer and more refreshing than that of her land. It was only her first day, but already she was attached to the new land.  
  
The water skins were full, so she made her way back to the cart and stowed the skins back with the rest of the packs. Just as she finished and turned around, Lotheon returned.  
  
"Why haven't you gotten our lunch ready, yet?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm not here to wait on you, Your Majesty," she returned sarcastically, "But I would be happy to help prepare it if I knew where our food was stored," she added, pleased she didn't lose her temper and tackle him.  
  
"Actually, Lotheon," Gandalf said, "You have just volunteered yourself to fix lunch for today. We will all take turns. Be quick eating. We need to reach the next town before the market closes."  
  
They quickly packed up and rode on toward their destination. Ella continued her practice with her fire spelling, with occasional tips from Gandalf. Lotheon rode with them, never far behind, and in Ella's opinion, never far enough away. He had aired his views several times on worthless humans who could only learn cheap tricks, causing Ella's dislike of him to take deeper root. They reached the town none too soon; Ella was ready to see Lotheon singed to ashes.  
  
They entered the gates, where Gandalf saw an old acquaintance sitting outside of the inn.  
  
"Meet me here in a couple of hours. Find some fresh fruits to last us for a couple of days, as well as some traveling bread," he said, and fished out some coins from his robe.  
  
Lotheon strode to t he nearest tavern and disappeared into the darkened interior.  
  
Ella walked toward the center of the town, where she thought the market would be. Everyone in the streets stared at her for her outlandish clothing and height. She noticed this, and resolved to buy some suitable clothing. She also noticed that almost everyone was armed. She decided to ask Gandalf about this.  
  
She walked up to one of the wooden stands selling fruit, and was about to pick up an apple when someone said, "I'm closed now." Ella looked at the seller who regarded her with a wary glare and compressed lips.  
  
"Oh, surely you couldn't make an exception for me," she pleaded. Ella won him over after some more pleading, and pulled out all the money Gandalf had given her to pay. She saw the man's beady eyes glint with greed, and was pretty sure she was being ripped off for those apples.  
  
Well, learn from your mistakes, she thought, and moved off to purchase some bread. She did much better there, and had some money left over. She purchased a sturdy blue tunic, and black leggings, and after some haggling, she found a pair of boots.  
  
Heading back to meet Gandalf with her purchases, she congratulated herself. She had some inkling of the value of money in Middle-Earth, as well as some proper garments. What she realized as she looked around was that none of the women in the town wore leggings. Too bad, she thought, I'm more comfortable.  
  
"Ella, did you find the food?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," she replied and showed him the parcels of fruit and bread.  
  
"That's all you were able to buy?" Lotheon asked, "You idiot! You could have gotten more for that much money!"  
  
Ella showed him her clothes and gave him a small smirk. He wasn't worth the hassle of arguing with.  
  
"Worry not," Gandalf said, "You did well enough for our trip. I have gotten us rooms for tonight. We will eat at the tavern on the bottom floor."  
  
During dinner, Ella asked Gandalf about a sword.  
  
" I learned how to fence in my land, and I think I could defend myself here," she said.  
  
"Yes, that reminds me. I knew you . fenced, I think the word is, in your land, and I have the perfect thing for you," Gandalf said, and handed her a long cloth wrapped parcel.  
  
Ella unwrapped it to reveal a bright silver sword and scabbard. The pommel stone was a deep blue, surrounded by graceful engravings. The scabbard was also engraved in the same ethereal pattern.  
  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed, "Wait, is there anything I need to know about it magic-wise?"  
  
"Well, you can use the sword to channel energy, and you can also store energy in it, and use it later," Gandalf replied.  
  
Ella retired early. She didn't really want to see any of the already drunken men become worse. She fell into a deep slumber and didn't wake until dawn when the innkeeper woke her. She donned her tunic, leggings and boots and braided her auburn curls away from her face into a rope down her back to keep it out of her way.  
  
The second day Ella learned even more. Her next lesson was drawing on the power sources around her.  
  
"Almost everything has some little but of magic, and added all together, good wizards can draw a good amount of power from their surroundings," Gandalf said. He set Ella to work tapping into energy sources, drawing in energy and releasing it. Ella perfected her fire spell, and was able to ignite something just by looking at it and picturing it in flames.  
  
When she showed Gandalf, he complimented her on it, but when into deep thought afterward, his brows drawn together in concentration and Ella thought she heard him muttering, "Quick. almost too quick."  
  
Gandalf also taught her a spell to freeze things in motion. She froze as many animals as she could, and was convinced she had permanently disrupted the forest.  
  
Nightfall approached, and they set up camp in a grove of pine trees. Ella started a fire and went out to gather firewood. She returned and heard the last part of a conversation between Lotheon and Gandalf.  
  
"Is there any need to post a watch, Gandalf?" Lotheon asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think we will have enough protection from this grove," he said.  
  
After a hasty dinner cooked over the fire, the three bedded down for the night. Ella nestled deeper into the soft mattress of pine needles covering the ground. She couldn't remember ever being so weary, but so happy. She was finally accomplishing something. She fell into a deep, contented sleep, only to be rudely awakened hours later by rough hands. She awoke and became aware of Lotheon half shaking her awake, half dragging her up.  
  
"Gandalf spotted an orc patrol not a quarter of a league away," he hissed, " Douse the fire and get your stuff up in a tree quick!"  
  
Ella slung her pack onto her shoulders and clambered up the nearest tree. She listened hard and could almost hear the trees whispering of the unwanted presence.  
  
Several orcs hacked their way into the clearing, and discussed the footprints in their hideous language. One of them was pointing to the tree where Ella was hiding in, and another was sniffing around the tree Ella had seen Lotheon climb up. She was trying to make up a spell that would incinerate the orcs, when another patrol entered the grove. They fired arrows at the orcs in the clearing, adding the sound of arrows flying to the whispering of the trees. Ella saw Gandalf get down from his tree. Lotheon hopped down from his tree and embraced several of the rescuers. Ella saw blonde hair on some, and the pointed ears on all, and realized that elfish warriors had rescued them. She rather ungracefully slid down from her tree to join them.  
  
At that moment, more orcs crashed into the grove, drawn by the smell of blood and the noise. Now the elves were outnumbered three to one. Orcs had spotted Ella and were coming for her. She drew her sword, but, panicking, she didn't it. She simply pointed at the orc and shouted, "Burn!" The orcs were engulfed in flames before they could figure out what was happening to them. Encouraged by the result, Ella methodically started to use her magic on the other orcs, bringing the odds back into the elves' favor.  
  
When the last orc was slain, Ella went over to the group consisting of Gandalf, Lotheon and a blonde elf she didn't know.  
  
"You are uninjured, Ella?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes," She replied, "But you didn't mention anything about those."  
  
"Orcs," Gandalf supplied. "I had hoped that we wouldn't run into any, so far away from Mordor that we are." He turned to the other blonde elf standing beside Lotheon. "This is Prince Legolas Greenleaf, firstborn son of King Thranduil. He and his elfish patrol have been tracking these orcs for weeks."  
  
Ella looked from one to the other. While they were similar on first glance, Legolas' facial features were more defined. He was also taller and leaner than Lotheon.  
  
"Great! There are two of you!" Ella said, and disgustedly added, "As if one wasn't enough."  
  
Legolas looked at the tall girl. Witch, he corrected himself, for he had seen her incinerating the orcs. She was tall and thin, almost elfish. Some of her auburn hair had slipped out of her braid and was curling around her face in tendrils. He took in her green eyes and stubborn chin, and reached the conclusion that this was one beautiful witch. Also very powerful if she was still standing and thinking after all that magic.  
  
"I see you have had the pleasure of making my brother's acquaintance," he said, smiling slightly. She has a sense of humor, he thought. "I don't suppose you have enough strength left to burn the rest of these orcs. It would save my patrol much work."  
  
Not sure if this was a challenge Ella replied, "Watch me."  
  
Orcs in this grove slain Rid us of your evil stain.  
  
The orc corpses smoked but didn't flame as she wanted them to. She pulled energy from the environment around her, a little bit at a time like Gandalf had taught her and with her mind forced the flames to come. The last thing she knew, the flames were licking away at the orc corpses. Then blackness overcame her. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took me so long! I don't really like this chapter, it's kind of setting up for ones to come. Tell me if you like it or not!! Can anyone tell me how to do italics?  
  
Ella's dreams were laced with seas of orcs weaving through elfish warriors in silver armor. She hated the sight of the orcs; they tarnished her reveries. She came to realize she was being forcefully shaken, and drifted back into consciousness.  
  
"She is awake!" a relieved voice exclaimed.  
  
"Finally," she heard Gandalf reply.  
  
"Lemme sleep," Ella mumbled and tried to turn over and pull her blanket over her head.  
  
"No you don't," came the first voice, " You must eat to regain your strength. You overextended yourself when you were burning those orcs yesterday. You can't sleep, it will only weaken you further."  
  
"Legolas is right," Gandalf told her, " You must eat, Ella."  
  
She felt food being poked into her mouth and obediently chewed.  
  
"Two more bites and I sleep?" she pleaded.  
  
"Seven," Legolas said.  
  
"Three," she bargained. She opened her mouth to say something else, but food was poked into her mouth. "Heartless," she muttered, eliciting a laugh. She ate the rest of the food and then they allowed her to go back to sleep.  
  
When she next awoke, she sat in Gandalf's cart. She blinked to accustom her eyes to the unfamiliar light. They were still in a forest, still following the same dirt road.  
  
"Good," Gandalf said when he noticed she was awake, " I was about to wake you myself."  
  
"Gandalf," Ella said, "Would you please explain what attacked us yesterday?"  
  
Gandalf sighed. "You know that they are called orcs. They were once elves, but they were corrupted and tortured by the Dark Lord. They live to destroy on his command." Gandalf abruptly changed the subject, "But, I have much still to teach you. We cannot afford to waste any time."  
  
"Today?" Ella groaned. Her head felt like a frog run over by a semi.  
  
"Yes. I hate to push you, but this next magic is very useful. It can be used as a means of escape." Gandalf said.  
  
"Okay," Ella said, "What is it? Wait a sec. Where's Lotheon and the elven patrol?" she asked.  
  
"Lotheon has returned to Mirkwood, his home. The elven patrol accompanied him. Legolas did have them stay for a little while to make sure you were fine. He fed you himself." Gandalf told her.  
  
"What I plan to teach you now is shapeshifting. This art has infinite uses. You can use it to hide from pursuers, or to reach outside of your normal physical capabilities by becoming something else. When you are in a different form, you can communicate in both the language of the being you are, as well as the Common Tongue. You cannot use magic when you are in a different form, except to change yourself back. That is the largest disadvantage. I most often use this to change into animals, but it is possible to change into other races."  
  
"If I wanted to, I could change into an elf?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do I start?" she asked.  
  
"First you must envision the being you want to become. It should be fairly accurate, but perfection is not necessary. Then you must picture yourself becoming, while releasing a small it of magic. This spell requires little magic. You need not worry about clothing or weaponry when you transform. It will appear when you transform back to your real form. To turn yourself back, you simply picture yourself in your original form and expend a little magic."  
  
Suddenly, Gandalf transformed into a robin. Ella, accustomed to unusual occurrences by now, didn't bat an eye. Gandalf reappeared.  
  
"You try."  
  
Well, she thought, horses are nice enough. Ella pictured a chestnut horse, and mentally poured herself into the form. The spell was finished, and she tested her limbs. Soon, she was trotting across the road. Moving in a horse form took hardly any energy; she felt like she could keep going all day. Gandalf beckoned her to change back into her normal form. She reluctantly complied. On their way again, Ella transformed into birds, chipmunks, and other small animals that fit into the cart. She tried a snake to see what Gandalf would do. He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, and froze her with a snap of his wrist. Ella had never thrown off a spell before, and by the time she had done it she was numb for a quite a while afterward.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" she asked Gandalf crossly. He just laughed.  
  
They rode into Hobbiton at the end of the day. At first, it looked like a village of children to Ella, but after studying them, she was able to figure out the difference in ages.  
  
A small dark-haired hobbit ran up to meet them.  
  
"You're late," he accused Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf replied that a wizard is never late, but on time always. The hobbit flung himself onto the cart and hugged Gandalf.  
  
"This is Mr. Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew," Gandalf said, introducing him. "Frodo, this my apprentice, Ella."  
  
They continued to ride through the Shire. The hobbits all knew Gandalf, but Ella was a new face, and they regarded her closely. Frodo jumped off the cart after a while.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Gandalf! And nice to meet you, Ella"  
  
They reached a green door embedded in a hill. They knocked and a very grumpy hobbit told them to go away unless on party business. Gandalf got him to open the door, and he delightedly greeted them. Ella followed Gandalf in, and ducked to get through the door for she was almost as tall as Gandalf. She looked around her. The hobbit hole was the most comfortable and cozy home she had ever been in. The clutter just added to its charm. She followed Gandalf and Bilbo into the kitchen. Bilbo determinedly discussed plans for going away and seeing the elves and the Lonely Mountain again.  
  
That evening was the birthday party. Ella found a seat on the sidelines to watch the festivities. The happy-go-lucky hobbits enjoyed themselves immensely. Ella forgot all about orcs and magic just by watching them.  
  
Bilbo was asked to make a speech later in the evening. He spoke the usual niceties, but then slowed down, looked pained as he said, "It is time," and disappeared after looking at Frodo one last time. A universal gasp circulated through the hobbits. Gandalf went after Bilbo.  
  
"Ella, stay here. Try to get them to settle down." He ordered as he raced off in the direction of Bilbo's hobbit hole.  
  
Ella rose to her full height. She decided to treat the thing as a joke and said loudly for all to hear, " Bilbo's trick worked, I see! He was so excited to surprise all of you. Gandalf helped him with it," she fibbed. This calmed the hobbits down and the party was in full swing again. Ella slipped away.  
  
She raced toward Bilbo's hobbit hole. She and Frodo arrived at the same time. Gandalf was inside, pensively smoking his pipe. Once they had gotten Gandalf's attention, he told them of Bilbo's departure, and handed Frodo the ring to keep safe. He quickly traded the cart for two horses, bid Frodo farewell, and then he and Ella mounted and rode off into the night.  
  
Ella had never gone so fast on a horse before. Pony rides at carnivals didn't prepare you for this, she thought, grimly hanging on. They rode at a gallop all night, and into the day.  
  
They reached a great city late the next day. Gandalf, strangely energetic for an old man, went immediately into the library. Ella, trailing him, also went to the library. The room was cavernous, with books in every nook of the room. These weren't just books, they were heavy tomes written on aged paper. Ella picked one up. It was in the Common Tongue, telling of the history of the first Great War. Food was brought to them, but they stayed in the library for days, and left only to sleep. Ella learned much about Middle-Earth. Not just its history, but also about its occupants and the geography. Gandalf also learned much, for he was ready to leave at the end of the third day. Again, they mounted their horses and raced off back toward the Shire, rarely stopping or speaking.  
  
When they arrived at Bag End, Gandalf knocked and Frodo let them in. Gandalf threw the ring into the fire, and asked anxiously if there was writing on the band. When Frodo replied that there was some that he could not read, Ella saw Gandalf's shoulders slump as if a cumbrous weight had just been placed upon them. Gandalf related the story of the one ring.  
  
"The ring cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo said.  
  
"No, it cannot." Gandalf replied, "You will travel to Bree, and I will meet you there. Stay off the roads."  
  
As Frodo quickly readied himself for the journey, a rustling was heard outside of the window, and Gandalf dragged in Samwise Gamgee, one of the hobbits Ella had seen Frodo talk to at the party. Gandalf recruited Sam and sent them both on to Bree, with a promise of meeting them there several days hence.  
  
"Okay, Gandalf," Ella said, turning to him, "What must we do to help Frodo?"  
  
"I will go to Isengard, to consult with the top of my order, Saruman the Wise," he told her. "You will go back the library. You primarily read books of history last time you were there. This time, you will read books of magic and lore, to further your skill. I am sorry I cannot teach you firsthand what you need to know, but you are the most able student I have ever run across, and you will be fine. I will meet you there in several days time, and we will journey to Bree together."  
  
With that, once more he galloped off. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter gave me so much trouble!! Hope you like it, please review! Thank you so much for reviewing so far. especially Bina.  
  
Ella's journey to the library for the second time was at a more sedate pace. She reached it within two days. She was given clean clothes and regular meals that she ate in the library. She hardly stirred from her studies. As instructed by Gandalf, she read many books of magic. She learned of the history of magic and of its first users, the elves. She learned spells for healing, invisibility, and strength among other things. Most importantly, she realized that magic has no limitations, besides that of the imagination. If you could dream it up, you could probably find a way to do it. She also learned of the greed and deceit of wizards of the past and of their downfalls.  
  
She stayed there for almost a week, studying during the day and into most of the night. On the fifth evening, Ella was curled up in an oversize chair, wrapped in a blanket and staring into the fire, watching the smoke dance up the chimney with a mug of tea in hand. She had worried about Gandalf for the past several days. He should have been here by now, she thought apprehensively. Gradually, as she watched the flames bob up and down beside the blackened wood, her worry turned into alarm, and she decided that she must take action. What to do, however, she had no idea.  
  
After hours of planning and scheming, she decided to make the journey to Isengard by shapeshifting. She would transform into a falcon, and ride the winds, expending minimal effort, but making much better time then she ever could on foot. Depending upon what she found at Isengard, she could either track Gandalf if he had left for Bree already, or she could join both Gandalf and Saruman at Isengard. Food and water was another problem. Ella was hoping she could cover the ground by air in one day, but if not, she could always use magic to revive herself. She resolved to leave the next morning at dawn, and soon after fell asleep in her snug armchair.  
  
Ella awoke the next morning, changed into her traveling clothes and strapped her sword and scabbard around her waist. She took no provisions. She stepped outside the heavy wooden library doors and transformed into a falcon with warm brown feathers, the color of her hair. Her cat-like yellow eyes could now see even the smallest of movements from an incredible distance. The wind ruffled her feathers as she propelled herself into the air and flew for the first time.  
  
She quickly mastered riding the winds, and flapping her wings just enough to stay aloft. The feeling was exhilarating, and she never wanted to walk anywhere again. She flew all morning, and spotted a small stream cutting through the green of the forest and glided down for a drink. She perched in a tree and transformed into her normal self. She hopped down from the tree, and cupped some of the water in her hands to drink. As she was sipping the water, a group of three orcs emerged from the trees on the other side of the forest. They spotted her before she was aware of them, and attacked as a group. Ella quickly drew her sword and parried the first blow. Fencing was much different from an actual fight, and Ella was out of practice and outnumbered. She just blocked their swings while she frantically thought of something she could do. Magic was out of the question because anyone with magic in the vicinity would detect her, and something told Ella that she shouldn't give away her presence just yet.  
  
Well, there's a time to fight, and a time to run! She thought as she raced away from the stream. The orcs pursued her, and she transformed into a falcon while she ran, and flew away to safety. What orcs were doing so far away from Mordor puzzled her. There was no reason for them to be this far east. This worried Ella further, and she flew faster. She ate up ground, and perched in a tree just outside of Isengard. Gazing around, she was astonished to find there weren't many left. They had been hacked down, some pulled out by their roots. There were clouds of smoke emanating from deep holes jutting into the ground. Something was wrong. There was no way that a good wizard like Saruman would get rid of trees, and convert the ground around his tower into a mine. Ella didn't know how she was going to reach the tower unspotted, or even if she wanted to try. She looked around more, and her keen eyes eventually caught sight of a grey figure atop the tower-Gandalf! Realizing she couldn't possibly rescue Gandalf in her present form, she tried to think of another form, one that was inconspicuous and low profile. A moth! She thought, Perfect! Nobody will look twice, especially orcs. In her few encounters with them, she didn't hold a high opinion of their intelligence.  
  
She quickly transformed and taking it as slow as she could. She had read about wizards who had the ability to sense magic use. Once she had transformed into a grey moth, she took off. Fluttering around, she tried to figure out what was going on. The trees supplied fires where orcs were creating enough armor to clothe an army of immense proportions. She was almost attacked by black birds circling around in one of the underground caverns, and she saw the pits of muck where orcs by the hundreds were being created. She eventually made her way up to Gandalf. He caught her, and caged her in his hands, and spoke to her in the moth language of whispers.  
  
"I ask a favor of you, little one," he said.  
  
"I'm here. it's Ella," she said.  
  
"Good. Go find my friend, Gwaihir the Windlord, in his nest near the Lonely Mountain," he said, "Go!"  
  
Ella fluttered down from the tower and made her way back to the forest. There, she transformed into her falcon shape and flew as fast as she could towards Mirkwood. She was never going to make it in a day, and she needed to rescue Gandalf from the clutches of Saruman as swiftly as possible. She flew down to an open field, and chanted,  
  
Make me faster than the most fleet Take me to Mirkwood in a heartbeat.  
  
She was in Mirkwood in an instant. She transformed into her falcon once more, and set out to find Gwaihir. She circled around until she found the nest of eagles. She flew down to the ground, and transformed into her human shape. Eagles descended upon her, but she froze them in midair.  
  
"I am here to speak to Gwaihir," she loudly declared.  
  
"I am he," a golden brown eagle replied, high up in his tree. Ella pleaded with him to rescue Gandalf, and she explained of Saruman's betrayal. He finally consented, and allowed her to ride on his back to Isengard. Gwaihir flew down to a tree in the forest outside of Isengard. They decided that Ella as moth would go and tell Gandalf of the plan she and the eagle had devised. As she made her way to the pinnacle of the tower on her fragile wings, she saw Saruman at the top. About to turn around, Ella decided that the plan could still work, and fluttered over to Gandalf and whispered, "Jump off the north side in a moment," and flew back to the forest, where the eagle would take Gandalf after the rescue. She transformed into her human form and awaited their return, exhaustedly leaning against a tree.  
  
Soon, Gandalf and the eagle flew over the trees, and Gandalf jumped down from the eagle's back and landed next to Ella.  
  
"I was correct about you learning quickly. Thank you, Ella. You are truly turning into a formidable witch." Gandalf said.  
  
"Stop the flattery," Ella exclaimed, "Are you okay? Where are we off to now?" she asked, still leaning heavily upon the tree.  
  
"Yes to the first question, and for the second, we must go to Rivendell. Hopefully the hobbits were able to find their way to the elvish city."  
  
Gandalf changed into an eagle and winged off into the sky. Ella followed suit. They flew for the remainder of the day and most of the night. They arrived at Rivendell late that night. The intricate architecture amazed Ella. Columns and turrets alike were carved with delicate characters, and the buildings were in harmony with the forest around it, lending the city an untamed yet delicate cast. Silent elves met Gandalf and Ella at the entrance to the aesthetic city.  
  
"Ella, you have pushed your magical limits again. Get food first. I must see Lord Elrond, and find out if Frodo has made his way here. I will see you tomorrow," Gandalf told Ella.  
  
Ella was taken to an airy room draped with cool colored silks and veils. Luminescent lamps in the walls lit the room giving it an eerie look at this hour. Ella didn't even stop to change or bathe. She found the kitchens by following her nose, and begged one of the helpers to give her some food. Her face looked ashen and stretched, so they piled Ella with mounds of food. Full and wearied, she found her way back to her rooms and collapsed upon her bed, her eyes closing before she hit the bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is so long! I had to work around exams, sorry for the really long delay.  
  
When Ella awoke the next morning, she felt refreshed and ready for anything. She put a robe on over her grimy clothes, which she hadn't changed out of the night before and opened the door to see if Gandalf was back, since she had been told their rooms would be adjacent. Instead, when she opened the door, she saw Lotheon walking past her door with a pretty elf maiden who was raptly listening to his every word. She shut the door quietly and rolled her eyes. Okay, she thought, ready for anything except him! Realizing she must look hideous, she went back inside her room and peered into the mirror in the connected wash room. Her appearance confirmed her thoughts. Her auburn hair was matted and tangled, and her skin was grimy. She heard a knock at her door, and went to open it. An elf maiden came in bearing a tray, dressed in a simple light green dress with her blonde hair bound in a knot at the back of her head.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Ella. My name is Terathil, and I will be serving you during your stay at Rivendell." She set down the tray on a table and gestured towards it as she said, "I ordered your breakfast when I saw you awake. Is there anything else you need? Please feel free to ask." Terathil said.  
  
"Please," Ella said, "May I have a bath?"  
  
"Certainly." Terathil replied, "Allow me to call for hot water."  
  
Soon, Ella had a warm bath with bubbles waiting for her. Terathil assumed that she was going to help Ella bathe, and followed Ella as she went to the wash room. At Ella's quizzical glance, she explained, "Most elves have their servants help them bathe. If you are uncomfortable, I will withdraw." Ella began to like the idea when she realized she wouldn't have to deal with her thick hair, though she did feel sorry for Terathil. The elves were very sophisticated as far as hair care went. They had great oils for cleaning hair, and other potions so Ella didn't have to worry about her hair frizzing. She stepped out of the bath feeling cleaner than she had ever been. She was wrapped in a thick towel, and sat down at the vanity as Terathil rubbed a potion in her hair that would stop her curls from frizzing.  
  
"What would you like to wear today, Lady?" Terathil asked after she had finished with her hair.  
  
"I would really like a pair of leggings and a tunic," Ella said, "I can still wear my old boots."  
  
"Most women do not wear men's clothing here," Terathil said doubtfully, "Let me go and ask our housekeeper if we have anything."  
  
Terathil left, and Ella started on her breakfast. The pale cheese with nuts, bread, and fruit made it an excellent meal. There was also a strange tasting juice, which, after one taste, Ella downed. Terathil returned, bringing with her a stouter woman, thought she was still thin and graceful. She had pepper grey hair and piercing brown eyes.  
  
"Why in the world would you ever need leggings, my dear?" she asked in a voice that left no doubt in Ella's mind that she was not being a proper young lady, "Most young elves here dress in simple gowns, like the ones found in your wardrobe," she said.  
  
"Pardon me," said a musical voice from the doorway, "I apologize for overhearing but I do believe we can find suitable clothes for Gandalf's apprentice." The speaker was the most beautiful elf Ella had ever seen. Her raven locks waved down her back, and her dark eyes were expressive. She wore a simple but elegant morning dress in pale yellow.  
  
"Yes, Lady Arwen," said the two servants, and they departed.  
  
"Allow me to formally introduce myself," Arwen continued, "I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond." She held out her hand, and Ella shook it.  
  
"You seem to know me already," Ella said.  
  
"Yes," Arwen said wryly, "You see, rumor travels quickly here, especially rumors of beautiful apprentices who are powerful enough to incinerate orcs."  
  
"I won't deny that one," Ella said, "But your source neglected to mention that I keeled over afterward." Arwen laughed her melodious laugh.  
  
They talked for a while longer, and found some common interests. Terathil returned with Ella's clothes. Arwen rose to leave and added, "We are holding a ball tonight. Please permit me to come and help you dress with my maid."  
  
"Of course," Ella answered, "I will need all the help I can get." Arwen merely smiled, for she knew that everyone would admire Ella, and bid her goodbye. Ella genuinely liked the beautiful elf, and hoped to talk to her more at the ball. Then she realized she had nothing to wear, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She could always create her dress. She dressed in the pale green shirt and added the darker green leggings and v-neck tunic, which showed the underlying color. She pulled on her worn brown boots, bound her curls back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck and strapped on her sword belt. After her battle with orcs, if you can even call it that, she thought disgustedly, she needed some practice. She was sure that there were practice courts somewhere, and since it was early, she hoped that no one would be there to see how poor she was.  
  
Once she found the courts, she was correct. The courts were deserted. They were sandy and encircled by a sturdy wooden fence. She did some push ups, crunches, and stretched to limber up. Drawing her sword, she entered the court and took a few practice swings. It was heavier than the fencing foils, but she would get used to it. She ran through her drills, and improved as she continued. After about an hour, she turned around to take a break and saw Prince Legolas leaning casually on the fence blonde hair shining in the sun.  
  
"How long have you been watching?" she asked suspiciously, pushing some of her loose hair out of her sweaty face.  
  
"What a nice way to greet your former nurse!" he said mockingly, again observing how attractive she was, "I see you are feeling much better than the last time I saw you. As to your question, I have been watching long enough to know you have a few tricks with your sword I have yet to see. Practice bout?" he invited.  
  
Ella knew she was still a little rusty, but couldn't refuse the competition.  
  
"Bring it on," she said, thinking about her misfortune to have endured that movie, and how long ago that seemed since she had come to Middle-Earth.  
  
They stepped into the practice courts, and raised their swords in salute before beginning. Legolas had a beautiful elven blade, slightly curved, and held it like he knew what he was doing. Ella didn't want to take the first strike; she didn't know her opponent well enough to anticipate his responses. With no warning, Legolas feinted and went for her side. He intended to go easy on her, but her lightening reaction to his strike made him unsure of the level of her ability. Ella immediately struck back and tried to find a weakness as their swords clashed. Legolas was surprised at her strength; she was stronger than she looked, and also very swift. Very good, too! he thought as she almost disarmed him.  
  
Ella realized that he was going easy on her, and was furious. She struck back hard, all timidity banished. She tried one of her many fencing traps, and almost disarmed him. But, he was extremely talented, and was able to avoid her move with his agility. Ella pressed on her advantage, but was forced back. She used every trick she knew to try to attack again, but she was too busy fending off the fierce attack to try anything. Finally, Legolas forced her off balance, and she fell in a cloud of dirt and sand. A strong arm helped her up, and dusted her off.  
  
"You are very good, if a little out of practice," Legolas said, and laughed as Ella glared at him, "Where did you learn that butterfly cut that you used?"  
  
"Oh, I learned that a long time ago," she replied evasively. His eyes narrowed, but he didn't question her further. Ella realized for the first time that a crowd had gathered to witness the fight. She blushed crimson, remembering how she had fallen.  
  
"Do not worry," Legolas said when he saw her blush, "Most she-elves cannot wield a sword." Ella nodded. "Would you care to walk with me in the gardens? You could cool off there."  
  
Ella agreed, and they set off.  
  
"What are you here for?" Ell asked almost rudely. Legolas looked at her, amused. "All right, let's try that again," Ella said, "Pray tell what brings you here, Your Radiant and Distinguished Highness."  
  
Leglas laughed and said, "All right, forget the titles. No Lady Ella or Prince Legolas."  
  
Ella noticed that he didn't answer the question.  
  
"This is a rather random question," he said, "But are you an archer?"  
  
"No," Ella replied, "But I do want to learn. We never needed archery where I come from." Legolas raised a brow, for all settlements across Middle- Earth had archers to defend themselves. "But I am skilled at hand to hand combat," she quickly continued, and stuck a foot out and neatly tripped him. She laughed and sprinted away. Legolas was astonished; no female had ever done that to him. His close friends were enough at ease with him to do something like that, but never a female he had recently met. Once he got over his pride, he realized that Ella was treating him more like a younger brother than like. well, most women treated him. This was a nice change from the females who flung themselves on him, or the ones who expected him to cater to their every whim. He got up and sprinted after her, almost catching her, only to have her stop dead at the last second. He lunged at her, but she heaved him over her hip, casting him on the ground hard.  
  
"I surrender," he gasped.  
  
"Good," she replied, hauling him up and dusting him off as he had done for her earlier. She caught him looking at her with an amused face, and she rolled her eyes and pushed him down again, walking off.  
  
"Lady Ella," he said in a neutral voice, "The gardens are this way."  
  
Embarrassed, she turned and started walking in the direction he gestured to. The gardens were beautiful. Stately trees draped their branches over top the garden, making it a shady haven. There were stone benches and trickling granite fountains, all surrounded by beds bordered with pale blooming vinca and crisp smelling boxwoods. Ella peppered Legolas with questions about elves in general, and he answered her questions in detail. She was able to see his love of the culture as well as his people.  
  
"Do you plan to attend the ball tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you attending with anyone?" he asked  
  
"No. Is this leading somewhere?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Yes, it is. Please allow me to escort you there."  
  
"All right." Ella replied.  
  
"I'll meet you at your room before dinner, but now I am afraid I must go. I must make myself more presentable. I will see you tonight." He said, and left the gardens, walking lithely along the stone path.  
  
Ella also left, heading toward her rooms. She met Gandalf in the hallway.  
  
"Change your clothes, Ella. We go to a secret council held by Lord Elrond," he said.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"You will find out when we arrive," he replied, "And hurry."  
  
Gandalf was more brisk than usual, so Ella figured that something important must be going on. She again had to bathe, and beg a disapproving Terathil for a tunic and leggings. After dressing in the blue outfit, she strapped on her scabbard and raced out of her room, still gathering her wet hair into a ponytail. Gandalf was waiting in the hall, attired in his usual grey robe, holding his gnarled wood staff in one hand. Together, they quickly walked to the open stone patio where the meeting was held.  
  
The patio was made stone, surrounded by shrubbery and trees, and attached to the house of Elrond. There were ancient statues of elves that had green foliage crawling up the bottom along one wall. Awaiting Ella and Gandalf were the other members of the council, all seated in a horseshoe, with a dark-haired elder elf at the open end of the horseshoe, presumably Lord Elrond presiding on the council. Ella was seated next to Gandalf, with Frodo on his other side. On Ella's left side was a blonde elf, next to him was Lotheon, and next to Lotheon was Legolas. He looked dignified, if more solemn, dressed in his flowing chocolate colored elfish robes, and his long blonde hair tied back. Next around the horseshoe came the dwarves, and then the men.  
  
Lord Elrond waited for all gathered to settle.  
  
"Strangers from distant land, friends of old; you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall," he said. He turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring," he commanded.  
  
Frodo rose and placed the ring upon the circular stone tablet in the center of the patio. The ring caught the rays of the sun, oblivious to the hushed whisperings of captivation from those gathered. Ella was again surprised that something so tangibly evil could be so simple looking- for she could feel the hate radiating from the tablet. Ella looked Frodo and marveled at his resilience.  
  
A man across from Ella stood. "It is a gift. Why not use this ring?" he asked, "Long has the blood of our people kept the forces of Mordor at bay. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can," said another man. Ella heartily agreed with him.  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" asked the first man to speak, with an undertone of arrogance apparent in his voice.  
  
Legolas stood up, incensed, and snapped back, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn!" So this was Aragorn, Ella thought. She had read of him, Isildur's long lost heir. He seemed to her to be self assured and practical, judging from his comment about the corruption of the ring. The first man was astonished, and a pained Aragorn ordered Legolas to sit.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," the man declared, with undisguised animosity toward Aragorn, and sat back in his seat.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said.  
  
"You have only one choice," Lord Elrond said, "The ring must be destroyed."  
  
As Gimli tried to destroy the ring, Ella watched Frodo. He seemed to be suffering from the blow to the ring. Then, Ella could make out the murmuring of a deep voice emanating from the ring.  
  
"The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond said. There was a pause, "One of you must do this."  
  
The council stirred, and the man from Gondor warned of the evils of Mordor.  
  
Legolas angrily stood and spoke, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
Gimli the Dwarf stood and fired back, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it! I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"  
  
The council exploded into dissenting voices, bickering back and forth. Legolas was visibly restraining Lotheon from pouncing on Gimli. Ella for once didn't blame him. The council was no place for prejudice. Gandalf joined in the chaos, arguing vociferously with the man from Gondor, Ella found to be named Boromir. Again, she heard the whispers of the ring.  
  
"I will take it," Frodo calmly stated, to the unheeding council, then repeated more loudly, "I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said, clapping him on the shoulder. Aragorn joined them, "You have my sword."  
  
Legolas also joined the group, "And you have my bow."  
  
"And my ax," Gimli said.  
  
Ella figured she should let them know they weren't going anywhere without her, and added, "You have my magic."  
  
Finally Boromir joined them. Sam raced out of the shrubbery and stood protectively by Frodo with his arms crossed and declared they would go nowhere without him.  
  
"Wait! We're coming, too!"  
  
To everyone's surprise, two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, hopped out of the shrubbery and scrambled to join Frodo and Sam.  
  
"You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission.- quest-. thing." Pippin declared.  
  
"Well, that rules you out," Merry said.  
  
Pippin made as if to nod, then glared at the other hobbit.  
  
"So be it; you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" announced Lord Elrond.  
  
Ella could hold in her mirth no longer at the hobbits' antics, and burst out hysterically laughing. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'll try to take suggestion about Ella becoming more powerful into consideration this chapter. PLEASE!! Someone tell me how to do italics in my story!  
  
Ella returned to her room to bathe for the third time that day. She sent Terathil away, wanting solitude after the Council. She soaked in the luxurious tub and thought about her decision to join the Fellowship in their quest. She knew her decision was made almost without thought, but she had no regrets. If given more time, she would still be accompanying the Fellowship to Mordor. But she was plagued with thoughts of doubt about her value on such a perilous quest. Her magical studies were anything but complete, her swordsmanship rusty and unexceptional compared to that of her companions, and she was had no knowledge of forestry. She knew little about the people of Middle-Earth, and even less about the land and geography. What can I possibly do for the Fellowship? She thought despondently, her doubts clouding her mind and almost making her question her hasty decision.  
  
She stepped out of the tub and was drying off when there was a knock at her door. Throwing on a soft robe, she went to answer it. In the doorway, Lady Arwen stood, resplendent in her full ball regalia, rubies glittering in her soot black hair and ear lobes, the black of her hair strikingly contrasting to the deep red velvet of her gown. More rubies adorned her neck and glimmered in her lobes. She stepped inside when Ella invited her in, and said, "We," gesturing to her maid, "are here to aid you in readying for the ball. I have brought some dresses with me that we can choose from. But we must hurry, otherwise we will be late."  
  
"All right," Ella agreed, pushing her thoughts out of her mind for the moment. Arwen's maid revealed several dresses she was carrying and she hung them on the door of the wardrobe for Ella to see. They were all of the same basic pattern; three-quarter length bell sleeves, long full skirts, tight bodices and wide v-necks.  
  
"I think you will look best in a green or a blue, but I did bring a yellow gown for you to try," Arwen said.  
  
Ell first held up the green gown. It was long enough for her height. Its color was not that of an evergreen, but lighter, close to the shade of Ella's eyes. There were pale green leaves embroidered along the collar and hem of the gown. She looked in her mirror and admired herself. The color suited her, even Ella could see that much.  
  
"I don't think I will even need to try on those others." she said, "I think this one is perfect!"  
  
"I agree," Arwen said, smiling, "Now for the hair."  
  
The final result of the maid's labors was a half up, half down style secured with an emerald clasp, with Ella's dark auburn hair left in its natural curls. Finally, Ella stepped into the dress, and slipped on her shoes. She was correct, the length was perfect, but frowned as she saw the height, or lack thereof, she thought, of the neckline. There was a knock on the door, and Arwen's maid opened the door precisely as Ella said matter- of-factly, "I think I'm going to fall out."  
  
Legolas strode into the room, looking elegantly handsome in deep blue robes and said, "Fall out of what?"  
  
Ella, desperately trying to think of something to say, knew she went beet red as she said, "Fall out of the. balcony. if I get too close." He looked at her appearance, and laughed. "You look fine," he said, leading her out, "In fact, more than fine. You will have all the other female elves jealous!"  
  
"Right," Ella said caustically, "And then I'm going to beat you in a sword fight blindfolded."  
  
"I will see you there," Lady Arwen called, as Ella and Legolas walked down the hallway.  
  
Lord Elrond's hall was decorated with beautiful natural adornments, such as ribbons of green foliage strung together, and vines of flower buds. A light breeze ran through the hall, bringing in the clear smell of the outdoors. Light refreshments were served at the beginning of the evening, as well as drink. Ella and Legolas circulated around the room, talking to his elf friends. Legolas introduced her politely, and Ella liked all of them. They all made an effort to make her feel at ease and entertained. Some of them teased Legolas, but he had a sense of humor, and Ella thought it was good for him. Soon, dancing started up. The elvish music was as harmonic as the birds crooning at dawn.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Legolas asked. All evening, he had noticed the admiring looks Ella had received from all, and knew she would be dancing all night if she wanted to; he just hoped that some of that dancing would be with him. He could perfectly understand the admiration; she was not the most beautiful of women in the ballroom; Lady Arwen held that honor, but she was very attractive and charming in her own right.  
  
"Small problem. I have no idea how to dance to this music," Ella said.  
  
"'Tis no problem. I will teach you," he replied, seizing her hand and heading out onto a nearby balcony, "Unless, of course, you are worried you will fall?" he asked teasingly, earning a flinty green-eyed glare.  
  
The steps were not complicated, and soon Ella managed to get through them, though nowhere near as gracefully as the elves. Legolas was the best partner she could have asked for, graceful as a jaguar. They danced on the balcony in silence for a couple of moments.  
  
"I normally do not enjoy these affairs as much as I have tonight," he said, "Though I do feel slightly guilty stealing such a pretty partner for myself." Ella laughed. "You must want something for all that flattery," she said.  
  
Legolas realized that Ella treated him like one would a brother, and liked the difference. There was no anxiety about relations between them. It was a comfortable friendship. Ella interrupted his thoughts when she announced, "I'm going to hit the hay," she said.  
  
"Hit the hay?" he repeated, puzzled.  
  
"Sorry. I'm going to go to sleep. We leave early tomorrow, and I want to be ready," she said. He offered to walk her back to her room, but she declined. Not wishing to return to the ball, he walked the halls and pondered her odd statement. It could be jargon from her village, but he didn't think so. He had traveled almost all of Middle-Earth in his wanderings, and never had he heard such a saying. There were other odd things she had said that didn't make sense, either. He decided to observe and talk to her during their journey to figure out what she was hiding.  
  
In her room, Ella stripped off the gown. She had a wonderful evening, but was tired and knew tomorrow would be hard. During the course of the evening, she decided that she would work harder than ever to improve her skills. She refused to be a burden to the Fellowship. Gandalf would teach her more magic, but it was up to her to improve her physical skills. She fell into slumber wearied, but resolved.  
  
Ella was awoken early the next day by a soft knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in," she muttered groggily.  
  
"My Lady, you must prepare for your journey. You asked me to wake you before the others," Terathil told Ella, bending over her bed to see if Ella was awake. Ella reluctantly swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  
  
"I have your clothes here," Terathil said, "I have given up upon changing you into a proper young elf maid. There's a tunic, shirt and leggings. We have provided you with new boots for your journey."  
  
"Thank you," Ella said gratefully. She hastily put on her clothes and strapped her sword to her waist after washing and pulling her hair back. She wanted to be on time, and if she was lucky, she wanted to drill with her sword before the Fellowship left. Ella wove through the hallways until she found a door leading to the outside, and jogged to the practice courts. Along the way, she randomly froze several objects, keeping her magic skills keen. Ella reached the courts and stretched, and started her drilling. She practiced all the movements that she knew once through then went to the kitchen to ask for some breakfast. The kitchen aides knew her from her first visit, and gladly provided her with fruit and bread. When she had finished, she didn't know where the Fellowship was meeting, and decided to head toward Gandalf's rooms and hope he would tell her. She was rounding the corner of a hallway, when she came face to face with Legolas.  
  
Smiling, he said, "I did not wish to awaken you last night, so I was hoping to find you this morning. We are assembling in one of Lord Elrond's courtyards." He was dressed in his traveling clothes, and Ella thought he looked great, then scolded herself for noticing.  
  
"Thanks for telling me, but I slept like the dead last night, so you could probably not have awakened me." Ella said.  
  
"Then it is good I did not try. Let us go to the courtyard." Legolas said. He was carrying a pack of personal belongings as well as his bow and quiver of arrows. Ella had no personal belongings to carry, for she always wore the pendant that Gandalf had given her.  
  
Ella and Legolas were first in the courtyard. Ella had learned last night of Arwen and Aragorn, and assumed that they were saying goodbye privately. Drawing her sword, Ella asked, "Scrimmage? I need all the practice I can get."  
  
Agreeing, Legloas drew his sword, and instantly struck at Ella's defense. She hurriedly parried, and they continued, until Ella called a halt, panting.  
  
"Is there anything you see that I'm doing wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. When you block," he came over and took her hand, and Ella couldn't explain her sudden nervousness at his close proximity, "You come up to high and leave an opening." He again showed her, guiding her arm. Gimli stomped into the courtyard, and glared at Legolas.  
  
"I am Ella," Ella said, introducing herself to cut away the tension.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I am," he replied affably for a dwarf. The dwarf seemed to hold no prejudice towards humans, or witches for that matter.  
  
The hobbits all came into the courtyard, followed by Aragorn, Gandalf and Lord Elrond. While Bill the pony was saddled, Lord Elrond bid each of them goodbye. When he reached Ella, he pulled a book out of his robes.  
  
"This is for you," he said, handing it to her. "We need all the help we can in this battle, and a well trained witch can be a great help. This is a book of spells, all of them useful. If you take the time to learn them, one may one day become useful."  
  
The book was bound in tough red leather, with gold lettering on the spine. She opened the book and discovered beautiful illustrations and borders decorating the yellowed pages. The great value of the book was evident in the quality of its craftsmanship.  
  
"Thank you very much," Ella said, surprised at the generosity. She had no place to stow it for the journey, but Legolas offered to keep it among his things during the journey.  
  
The Fellowship set out away from Rivendell, first crossing a stone bridge, with roiling waters underneath, and trees defining the skyline above. Gandalf led the group, with Ella following him, and close behind Legolas, Boromir, the hobbits, Gimli and Aragorn bringing up the rear. They hobbits were almost always enthusiastically talking, and several times, Ella found herself wanting to drop back and join in their conversation. Boromir talked to Ella several times, and she found her first dislike of him dissipating. He was a seasoned warrior, and had a dry sense of humor that appealed to Ella. But she talked to Legolas most of the time. She was astonished to discover his age.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to lie?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Of course," he replied seriously, "But I really have lived for over two millennia."  
  
Ella took moved her hand up to his face and tilted it over toward her. "There are a couple wrinkles," she said analytically, and was a little disconcerted with the blue of his eyes boring into hers, and said "But I am afraid that Gandalf looks a little better."  
  
"Ouch," Aragorn called, from the back of the group. Legolas turned to glare at him, but Gandalf had called a halt for the day in a small valley sheltered by trees. He didn't allow a fire, so they ate a cold meal of bread and fruit. Ella had never walked all day in her life, and knew she was going to be sore tomorrow. However, she resisted the urge to sleep where she fell, and went over to where Legolas ate.  
  
"Can I have my book?" she asked, wanting to learn a spell before she slept for the night.  
  
"Certainly," he said, and pulled it from his belongings. The sun was just setting, and was giving everything a rosy glow. Legolas thought it made Ella more beautiful then ever, with her hair glinting and her brow contorted in concentration. Her watched as her teeth nibbled her lower lip. Aragorn saw the way Legolas was looking at Ella, and stored the information away. He did not disapprove, for it was not his place to, but he liked Ella, despite exchanging few words with her. She was honest, and had a sense of humor.  
  
Ella opened the book. There was just enough light left for her to learn a spell. Dismayed, she found that she did not understand the language the book was written in. Her face fell, and she felt a bitter disappointment.  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas asked, concerned.  
  
"I can read, but I cannot understand this," she said unhappily.  
  
"Let me see the writing," he said. Ella handed him the book, and he read aloud, "In order to enact spell of movement, you must concentrate upon the object to be moved." He closed the book and said, "This is in elvish, which you understand when spoken." He pulled another book out of his traveling packs. "Can you read this?"  
  
Ella looked at the writing. Some of the words were archaic to her tongue, but she was able to read it. She read a line aloud. Legolas looked puzzled, "You can read High Elvish, but you cannot read more recent text. That is unusual. If you would like, I will teach you so that you can read your book."  
  
"Yes," Ella said, "Please teach me. But would you read the spell to me for now?"  
  
Legolas complied, and read the rest of the description of the spell as well as the spell itself to Ella. She muttered the words under her breath several times before she got them right. Then she decided what she wanted to move first, and fixed her concentration on a rock lying on the ground. Then she said the words out loud, and released her magic.  
  
"Did you see the rock move?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"No," he replied honestly. Ella scowled fiercely, and commanded him to read her the words again. She concentrated on the words even harder this time, and when she repeated them and released the magic, the stone wobbled upward into the air and floated there. Ella jumped up, excited that her spell had worked, and the rock abruptly fell back to the earth with a thud. She looked around, and saw the entire Fellowship watching her.  
  
"My only talent." Ella forlornly told the group, "And even then, it still falls after a couple of seconds!" They chuckled at her joke, and Gandalf said, "The stone fell because you lost concentration. Try again." Ella did, and still couldn't get the rock to stop wobbling. Gandalf showed her, and for a moment she felt some of his power. He moved the rock so effortlessly, that Ella felt sure that she would never become so proficient or so powerful. She tried again, and soon had small objects flying around, still careening, but moving more or less where she wanted them to. She tired quickly, and stopped for the night soon after.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship was unrolling bedrolls and blankets. Ella followed their example, and quickly fell into a deep sleep, satisfied with her progress of the Fellowship's first day of travel. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for delay. I'm really gonna try and work on the Ella/Legolas thing, but I make no promises. Anybody?? I'm desperate! Please tell me how to do italics!!!  
  
Ella awoke the next morning, shaken awake by eager hobbits. Despite her normal crabbiness in the morning, compounded with the soreness she felt from the previous day, Ella couldn't resist the hobbits. She got up and pulled her tunic over her head. She bound her hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck and pulled her boots on. After all the walking Ella had been doing, they were broken in and fit her as snugly as a second skin. She bent to fold up her bedroll and winced when her muscles strenuously objected to the movement. Gimli, already awake, stomped over to her.  
  
"Sore from yesterday, are you?" he asked.  
  
"No," Ella said and tried to smile. It must have looked more like a grimace, for Gimli just laughed and handed her a flask, "Drink up," he ordered. Ella took a cautious sip, and almost spat the fiery liquid out. She swallowed with a gulp that left her throat stinging and her lungs battling for breath. A little ways away, Legolas, seeing the expression on her face, laughed.  
  
"Did I do something to upset you yesterday?" she asked hesitantly, "Because if I did, next time you can just tell me. Save the poison for the orcs!"  
  
The dwarf laughed, "I wager you're feeling a little more limber?" Ella did feel herself loosening up, and thanked him.  
  
"I probably don't want to know what's in that, do I?" she asked. Gimli grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Just warn me next time!" she said, "No wonder dwarves are short! That stuff could stunt the growth of a rhino!" Ella said, but seeing Gimli look strangely at her, she added, "Or a ---a troll." Gimli nodded. Legolas had been listening to the conversation between Ella and Gimli, and was again reminded of the peculiar things she sometimes said. He was still resolved to find out what Ella was hiding, and watched her stretching. Ella ate her morning ration of travel bread and dried fruits and pitched in readying to leave the camp.  
  
Again, the Fellowship set off in single file led by Gandalf. At the beginning of the journey he told them of the course they would take.  
  
"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east toward Mordor."  
  
The terrain was becoming rockier, and the hobbits occasionally needed help scaling the steeper outcroppings of the grey rock that were becoming more and more frequent. The shrubbery that dotted the land was becoming scarcer, and so was the wildlife. There was a scarcity of everything except rocks.  
  
Ella came to know the hobbits better during that time. She respected Sam for his obvious devotion to Frodo, and stout common sense. Merry and Pippin were happy-go-lucky optimists, and could animate any situation. Ella liked and admired Frodo for his quiet resolution and hoped that he would come out of the quest unharmed; she couldn't imagine bearing such a heavy burden.  
  
They did not stop for a noon meal, instead they ate as they trudged onward. The jagged peaks of the mountains loomed in the distance, dominating the horizon. Ella didn't have much strength to spare, but she occasionally would perform small spells when she thought no one was looking. She began to understand why Gandalf was so powerful, yet used magic only when he was forced to. The drain upon the wizard's strength when magic was used was immense, even when the wizard used power from another source.  
  
The days continued on, much the same. The Fellowship became even more close-knit. Gimli was able to overcome elfish prejudices, and became good friends with Legolas. Gandalf was busy leading the group, and did not have as much time to spend with Ella. She would have been unhappy, but she spent time with others instead, especially Legolas. She did not know why he was always ready to talk to her; she was just happy to have someone interesting to speak to during the long days. On several occasions, the path was wide enough to walk side by side. Ella walked next to Legolas most of the time.  
  
" What was it like growing up as a prince?" she asked, trying to picture his background.  
  
"Rather lonely," was the reply. Ella could sympathize. She remembered kids comparing her house to a palace, and avoiding her.  
  
"Surely Lotheon and you were the best of friends," Ella said innocently. Legolas laughed ruefully and said, "More like the best of competitors. Archery, riding, staff fighting- we challenged each other at everything possible."  
  
"I don't have any siblings," Ella said. Legolas was surprised she had said that, for she rarely said anything of her background. He decided to see if she would say anything else.  
  
"Where are you parents?" he asked.  
  
"My mother died," was the short answer, indicating her wish to end the subject. They walked in silence a little longer, and stopped when Gandalf called an early halt for the night. They stopped at a rocky outcropping, where Gandalf allowed a fire. Sam promptly set to work preparing a meal. Boromir taught Merry and Pippin more about defending themselves with swords, as Aragorn advised from the sidelines, "Move your feet!" Gandalf sat upon a grey rock, his robes blending in, and pensively puffed on his pipe, listening to Gimli. Ella was heading over to where Legolas stood upon a rock, scanning the horizon, to ask him for a bout with swords. She reached his side as he said, "What is that?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli replied, lounging against a rock.  
  
"It's moving fast, against the wind," Boromir said warily, pausing his swordplay with Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" cried Legolas.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn shouted, and reacting quickly, grabbing things nearest to him and shoving them under a nearby rock. Sam hurriedly doused the fire. Ella stared unmoving at the approaching birds. They looked like a flock of crows. She could feel a vast aura of power surrounding them, but the power was tainted, and Ella could feel it. Her feet felt attached to the rock that she stood upon. Legolas seized her tunic, and threw her on the ground, shoving her under a gap between the shrubbery and the ground. He followed her under the bushes. He couldn't avoid contact in the small space and stretched out parallel to Ella, the sides of their arms and legs touching. Ella could hear him breathing until the flapping of the birds' wings and the ugly cawing that emitted from their beaks interrupted the unruffled air, as they swooped down. The members of the Fellowship lay concealed under rocks and shrubbery, until the birds passed. They crawled out of their hiding spots, and watched the crebain become once more just a whiff of cloud.  
  
"Spies from Saruman. The passage south has been watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said.  
  
No fire was lit that night, and food was eaten quickly. Ella again asked Legolas to read to her from her spell book. She listened intently to the words to a spell for light, knowing she had little strength to waste on failed attempts. Legolas pointed out a few of the characters to her, teaching her the alphabet. He was patient, which Ella appreciated it, for her mind felt woolly and refused to work. Ella studied his face, admiring the chiseled features and long blonde hair. Legolas looked up, and blue eyes met green. Quickly looking away, Ella colored a little and inwardly chided herself for having been caught staring. She refocused, and paid close attention to the lesson.  
  
"Don't you have a song to help you remember this?" she grumbled after she forgot one of the characters for the second time. He looked at her curiously, and she said, "Never mind."  
  
Confident that she knew the light spell, Ella chanted,  
  
Turn into day; banish the night Rid us of the dark and bring us the light.  
  
From her outstretched hand, a small bulb of green tinged light appeared. It extinguished quickly due to Ella's lack of strength, but it was light all the same. She smiled happily, and unrolled her blankets, falling asleep instantly. Legolas was on first watch, and sat upon a dead stump. Watching Ella sleep, he realized that he did not just spend time with her because of the mystery that surrounded her. He enjoyed the time spent with the unique witch, and found himself thinking about her often.  
  
They next morning, the Fellowship encountered thick covering of snow. The men were tall enough to slog through it, Ella included, and Gimli plowed his way through. The hobbits trekked through it persistently, but they tripped frequently. Frodo had worked his way up a steep slope, only to slip on a stray rock and tumble down. Aragorn caught him and stopped his fall at the bottom of the slope. He set Frodo upright, and Frodo automatically felt inside his tunic, checking for the ring around his neck. He felt bare skin, and looked up the hill in alarm. Boromir knelt to pick up the ring on the silver chain, glinting in the sunlight. He held it up and hypnotically watched the ring dangle and spin round.  
  
"It is a strange thing that we suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," Boromir murmured, watching the ring.  
  
Ella was further up the hill than Boromir, and Legolas was just behind her. She looked down at Boromir holding the ring, and exchanged an alarmed look with Legolas. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that nothing would come of this. She had seen Aragorn's hand go to the hilt of his sword, and she remembered Boromir's desire to use the ring at the Council.  
  
"Boromir," Aragorn barked, "Give the ring to Frodo." Boromir walked down the hill and gave the ring to Frodo, affectionately tousling his hair.  
  
The snow steadily deepened, and a blizzard struck. The snow passed the hobbits' heads, and soon Aragorn and Boromir carried them. Gandalf led the group, creating a rough path through the snow with his staff. Ella could see that Boromir was having trouble balancing hobbits and shield, so she turned Merry out of his arms. Merry put his arms around Ella's neck, and clung close for warmth. Legolas glided over the snow, not once sinking in. He acted as scout and rearguard at once.  
  
"There is a foul voice on the air!" he exclaimed. Ella listened intently, but only heard the din of the blizzard.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf bellowed over the blizzard. Rocks fell from the top of the cliff, bringing snow down with them in a mini avalanche.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted back.  
  
Gandalf stepped to the edge of the path along the cliff and chanted in a deep and terrible voice that echoed through the mountain. Ella felt the force he put behind that spell, and was sure that he would break Saruman's will. Then she felt a buzzing in her ears as Saruman's dominion over the elements increased, and looked up in time to see a white bolt of lightening piercing the black of the angry clouds above the Fellowship. The lightening bolt collided with the cliff, sending a cascade of rock and snow down to bury the companions alive. Ella managed to react sooner than she had to the crebain, but she was still too late, and a shard of rock struck her temple. She fell forward, bringing a frantic Merry with her, and was buried in snow.  
  
Legolas emerged first, followed soon by the Aragorn and Boromir. The rest surfaced, all except Ella and Merry. Everyone frantically started digging through the snow, searching for the missing companions. They must be found soon! Legolas thought. He didn't want to think of them suffocating under the pile of snow, and grimly shifted more snow to uncover a small hobbit hand.  
  
"Merry!" he exclaimed, and hauled the numb hobbit out.  
  
"Ella, " the hobbit murmured, "hit--- rock-"  
  
Legolas didn't wait for him to finish, and shoveled more snow away, revealing auburn hair, bright against the snow. Breathing a sigh of relief, he shouted, "I found her!" Aragorn took Merry, and Boromir helped Legolas lift Ella out of the snow by her shoulders. Gimli held up his flask to Ella's lips.  
  
"She will be difficult," Legolas wryly warned, remembering the last time Ella had been knocked out, "Better hold her nose," he advised.  
  
Ella swallowed a little of the liquor and choked on it, abruptly waking. She blinked at the faces looked down at her, and seeing their concerned, said, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Nothing more than a slight headache," She tried to rise from the bed of snow, and unsuccessfully dropped back down with a groan. "This is the second time in a month I've been knocked out- more times in a month than in my entire lifetime! Gandalf, remind me why I came here!" Sam had pulled a linen bandage from one of his packs, and was binding it to her head to stop the blood from welling up further.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "She's fine," he said.  
  
"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the road to my city."  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn objected.  
  
"Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli yelled.  
  
Gandalf hesitated.  
  
"Let the ringbearer decide," he declared.  
  
"We will go through the mines," Frodo decided.  
  
The Fellowship traveled for days over the rough terrain until they reached the gate. They skidded down the loose grey rock until they reached the bottom of the incline where the Gates of Moria lay. The Fellowship watched as moonlight hit the sheer stone walls and lit up the outlines of the anvil and hammer and the columns of the Gate.  
  
"The walls of Moria," Gimli breathed. Merry and Pippin picked up some of the loose rock, and hurled it into the water that almost met the walls of Moria. Aragorn grabbed Merry's arm from behind to prevent him from further disturbing the waters. Ella leaned against the walls and closed her eyes, listening to Gandalf attempt to find the password. She was exhausted from the mountain, and her head still hurt, though it had stopped bleeding. Frodo solved the riddle, and the Gates of Moria grudgingly opened with a rumble, revealing an impenetrable black maw. The Fellowship filed in cautiously. Gandalf waved a hand over his staff and lit the crystal embedded in the claw of his staff.  
  
"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli said enthusiastically.  
  
"This is no mine. It's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed, bending over to examine a corpse. Ella looked down and realized she was stepping on a pile of brittle bones, and hastily jumped off with a crunching noise. Looking around, Ella saw that the cavern was a giant mausoleum, filled to the brim with rotted carcasses, grimaces of death preserved for the ages on their faces. Their remains were strewn about and littered the floor in a carpet, sounding like fallen leaves in autumn when stepped upon. Arrows protruded from many of the cadavers, swords and axes lay scattered about, having long fallen out of their masters' stilled hands. Gimli let loose a howl of despair that resounded in the deep. Legolas bent and grabbed an arrow, declaring, "Goblins!" after a cursory examination. Ella found herself reaching for the reassuring pommel of her blade, trying to block the macabre remains of the battle from her mind.  
  
"We should never have come here!" Boromir said, a hard edge to his voice, "Now, get out. Get out!"  
  
Ella, more than eager to escape the crypt, turned to leave and saw Frodo whipped out from the cave. Merry and Pippin were chopping frantically at the tentacle that was dragging Frodo, and Sam yelled for Aragorn. Frodo had been dragged to the edge of the water outside the Gates of Moria before the hobbits succeeded in chopping off the tentacle. The rest of the Fellowship was out of the caves. Ella had drawn her sword, and was just about to relax her grip on it when over a dozen tentacles shot out of the once placid lake. They fastened on to the hobbits, drawing them out onto the lake and suspending them in midair. The beast surfaced, revealing its hideous countenance and gaping fanged mouth, opened and ready for fodder. Boromir hacked at the base of the tentacle, releasing Frodo. Ella joined the fray, not using magic, for she didn't think it could pierce the monster's iron hide. She swung her sword at the closest tentacle, barely indenting it. She braced her feet and swung harder, repeatedly sawing away at the appendage. Boromir struggled to free Frodo, and caught him once he did. The fight was short and fierce.  
  
"Into the mines!" Gandalf cried.  
  
With hobbits in hand, Aragorn, Boromir and Ella fled into the mines. Legolas shot the beast, driving it back enough for the Fellowship, and raced into the caves behind the others, beast in close pursuit. An ominous rumbling soon became the only sound that could be heard, and rock cascaded before the Gates of Moria, sealing the entrance off. Ella, sprinting faster than her legs could take her, stumbled, only to be hauled up with ease, and dragged onward. Legolas saw her trip, and grabbed her arm to hold her up, not releasing her until the last rock had tumbled down. Silence pervaded the chamber, and Ella looked down at the hand still holding her arm. Legolas saw her glance, and hurriedly released her, casting an uncomfortable look at Ella.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, coughing on the dust settling in.  
  
"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world," Gandalf said, "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence goes unnoticed." 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Crystal: I will try to go slower in this chapter. I sped up things in the last because I don't like the books too much, and I thought it would be more interesting to just go to the mines. thanx! I'll work on the time span.  
  
The first day of the trek through the Mines of Moria was arduous for all. Time was difficult to tell in the gloom of the innumerable caverns, but all knew it passed slowly. Gandalf's staff, leading the way, was the only beacon. There was little conversation; stealth was the Fellowship's means of crossing the Mines unnoticed.  
  
Midway through the day, there was a scurrying of claws upon rock as a small creature crossed the path in front of Ella. She jumped back in alarm, and nearly collided with the person in back of her. She drew a sharp intake of breath, and felt a hand clapped over her mouth. Smelling a clean and crisp scent, Ella knew it was Legolas. She realized that he must have feared she would scream, but anger still welled up. He thought she had so little control over herself! She angrily shrugged off his hand and walked onward.  
  
Legolas was in inner turmoil, questioning his action, and came to the conclusion that Ella deserved an apology. He walked alongside her as soon as the road was wide enough.  
  
"I am sorry," he said, " I should not have done that."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said with a smile. Staying angry at something so minor was dumb she figured. Legolas took the opportunity to study her smiling face, and found she looked beautiful even with dirt smudges and ragged clothes.  
  
Ella, happier now that they had reconciled, found that she was finally accustomed to the days of never-ending walking. She was able to not only keep up, she didn't feel as wearied as she had during previous nights. That night, after a silent meal, Ella asked Legolas to read to her from her spell book. She had not asked him for many nights, instead, she had slept. He was surprised, but willing to read to her. He felt she was interesting, and welcomed her company. There was no light in the mine shaft, so Ella created a small globe of green light that hovered a little above the book.  
  
"Sleep spells are a simpler spell, because sleeping is something the body naturally does," Legolas read, "After focusing on the object, project slumber as the spell words are said."  
  
Ella listened to the words, and memorized them for later use.  
  
"I don't think I can practice this one on anybody," she said, "It'll have to wait."  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement. He watched as Ella unrolled her blankets next to him and wrapped herself up in them.  
  
"G'night," she mumbled to him. Though sleep was not vital for him, Legolas settled down and leaned on a pack, his eyes glassing over. He normally slept very lightly, but he awoke only once that night when Ella, tossing in her sleep, rolled over next to him, her back touching his chest. Legolas' eyes snapped open, and he looked at the warm bundle curled up next to him. Her eyes were closed and her tangled auburn hair surrounded her face. She looked vulnerable and innocent. He found he didn't object to her presence, and put his arm around her, resolving to wake early the next morning and put her in a different position, one better for both their reputations.  
  
The second day was much the same as the first. The Fellowship traveled the same road, led by Gandalf. The crumbling of the road became more frequent, and there were sometimes chasms in the middle that had to be avoided. They traveled as swiftly as the hobbits could go for no one wanted to spend an unnecessary moment in the Mines. Ella tumbled into her bedroll without Legolas reading the spell book to her.  
  
Waking and eating quickly, the Fellowship continued on their journey through the mines. Midway through, they came to an intersection in the road. There were three archways through which the road forked. Gandalf could not recall which way was correct, and sat perched upon a stone, solitarily puffing on his pipe. Ella sat with her back resting against a rock along with the rest of the Fellowship. She unsheathed her sword and tried to clean it with her grimy sleeve. She shined the sapphire pommel stone to a subtle glow, and studied the graceful characters engraved into the silver hilt. As she studied the sword, she remembered Gandalf once saying that magic could be stored in the elvish sword. Ella decided to try it. She closed her eyes and mentally reached out to the sword. She frowned as she encountered a wall and prodded it, reaching out beyond it.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a force seize her mind and pull her inside the walls. It was not unlike when she had been transported to Middle Earth, and Ella found herself back in her own world. She was at the corner of an intersection, and cars were whizzing by her. She was standing on the curb of a crosswalk, on a street she recognized, right in the center of town. Ella looked to her right and saw a tall, thin, auburn-haired woman next to her. Ella's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Mom?" she gasped, her eyes hungrily looking at the face she thought she would never see again. She tried to memorize the details, from the wide, black-fringed green eyes to the small nose and rosebud lips. Ella could see much of herself in her mother's face, though her features were stronger.  
  
The woman didn't turn or even glance at Ella. Ella tried jumping in front of her mother to no avail. She reached out to grab her mother's arm, and her hand passed through. This is like some bad sci-fi movie, Ella thought sadly. To be teased with the sight of her mother and unable to speak to her again was agonizing torture. The stoplight turned red, and the walk signal flashed. Ella's mother stepped off the curb and walked across the street, Ella following beside her. When they were almost halfway across the street, there was a flash of white light and a man in grey robes appeared in the center of the crosswalk. Ella was thrown off for a moment, for the wizard wore different colored robes and his hair was not as pure a white, but realized the wizard was Saruman! His eyes lit up with a feral glint as he caught sight of Ella's mother.  
  
"Nora," he hissed. He raised his hands, with nails longer than a woman's and sharpened to a point, and chanted a spell. White lightening sputtered in his hands, and became twin spheres as he summoned more energy. The air was filled with the screams and gasps from the pedestrians on the street who were racing away. Nora, quickly getting over her initial shock, was frantically weaving a counter spell in the air, her fingers twisting and her voice mumbling words.  
  
She was too late. The white lightening shot at her, crackling at impact and throwing her limp body back to the sidewalk where it lay like a bent Raggedy-Anne doll. Ella screamed wordlessly, the hot tears pouring down her cheeks. The odor of burned flesh permeated the air, and Ella turned away from her mother's charred body, seeing nothing but a mangled blur from the tears that stung her eyes. Ella felt herself being pulled back out of the sword's memory, not caring where she went.  
  
Ella jerked her head up and saw she was back in the black Mines. Looking around, she saw the rest of the Fellowship in the same position as when she had left as if no time had passed. The scene of her mother's death was sinking in, and Ella felt her eyes welling up and spilling down her already tear stained cheeks. She staggered to her feet, oblivious to the looks of concern from her companions and made her way over to where Gandalf sat.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she choked.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, grey brows drawn together in worry.  
  
"My mother," Ella said.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "I have not known for very long, Ella," Gandalf said slowly. "I realized that Saruman murdered your mother when I was captured at Isengard. We knew an evil wizard had slain your mother, but we did not know whom. I arrived shortly after he did to pay a visit to your mother, and I straightened things out there. There were memories to fix, and your father was devastated. He loved her very much."  
  
"Why?" Ella asked softly.  
  
"Nora was a very powerful witch. We were severely diminished in numbers after the Great War, and needed a new head. If she ever returned to Middle Earth, she would become the head of our order. Saruman wanted that position more than anything. I knew he was ambitious, but I didn't realize how set he was on gaining that power. He was not always so merciless. Ambitious, yes, but not ruthless. I am partially to blame. I should have known." Gandalf finished sadly. His eyes looked much brighter than usual, though he had seen countless deaths over his many years. "You must have seen that as a part of the sword's memory. It was your mother's sword and she used to store magic in it. Some trace must have lingered and surfaced when you tried it. I am assuming that is what you were trying?" Ella nodded, and Gandalf continued, "That sword went everywhere with your mother. She was a very accomplished swordswoman in Middle Earth, and didn't want to part with her beloved sword. She transformed it into a pendant, and wore it around her neck daily."  
  
Ella absorbed the information silently, tears still flowing. Then she handed Gandalf her sword.  
  
"I never want to see that again," she said quietly, "Please get rid of it for me, Gandalf."  
  
He did as she bid him, and handed it back to her.  
  
"You can store excess in it now without ever seeing anything like it again." He told her. She nodded and sat with him for a little longer, and then walked back to the Fellowship.  
  
"Are you all right?" Pippin asked.  
  
Ella just shook her head and sat down. Nobody bothered her further; they seemed to understand. Ella drudged up all her memories of her mother and relentlessly began to go over them all. When her mother had died, Ella had blocked out all memories of her and had not let herself cry and move on, and it hadn't helped that her father had refused to talk about her mother's death. Her mother had been her best friend. She was always ready for a joke, never too busy to talk to Ella, but she decided that it was time to start moving on. This would take a long time, and might never happen, but she decided to start. She sat staring into space, looking at things only she could see.  
  
"Ahhh.. It's that way," Gandalf said, interrupting Ella's thoughts. The last thing Ella wanted to do was keep going right now, especially with her emotions so chaotically jumbled, but she rose into a crouch and sheathed her sword. A strong arm helped her up to her full height. Ella looked over her shoulder and saw Legolas. Impulsively, she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him hard. She smiled slightly at the look of surprise in his eyes, and turned to follow the rest of her companions onward.  
  
They beheld the regal entrance to the Mines of Moria a while later with the awe the rows upon rows of towering columns in the capacious chamber commanded. The dwarf architecture was amazing. Unlike elves, they sought to tame the stone with which they worked, bending it to their will. Tall columns and spires were a staple, evidenced in the great hall.  
  
Gimli spotted a sidechamber with pale, wavering light illuminating a tomb, and raced toward it with a strangled cry.  
  
"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted at the dwarf's retreating figure, too late. The rest of the Fellowship followed the dwarf into the chamber, as Gimli wept over the stone tomb.  
  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read off of the slab of rock covering the tomb. Ella stood at the back of the group and watched the emotions play across the group's faces. Almost amused, Ella saw Legolas shifting his weight from foot to foot. Any unnecessary movement from the elf was unusual. Ella heard him whisper to Aragorn, "We cannot linger."  
  
Gandalf slid a heavy book out of the long deceased scribe's withered hand, and flipped to the last minutes of the scribe's transcription, blowing the heavy layer of dust away.  
  
"They have taken the bridge," he read, "And the second hall. We have barred the gates. We cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. Shadow moves in the dark. Cannot get out. They are coming," he finished.  
  
Pippin curiously reached out and touched the hand of a corpse perched on the wall of a stone well, and sent it clattering over the edge, head first, followed by the rest of the body and the bucket and chain. The noise echoed through the Mines.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped, turning on Pippin, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Pippin ashamedly hung his head. The tension was tangible as the Fellowship apprehensively listened for any sound the disturbance might have caused. After a moment, there was a collective sigh of relief at the continued silence, but their hope was short lived as the faint throb of a drum was heard. Ella could feel a clenching dread settling in her stomach.  
  
Boromir was the first to take action. He rushed to close the decrepit wooden doors, first peering out into the hall. Arrows raced for his head, and he quickly drew back and shut the doors.  
  
"Get back!" Aragorn ordered the hobbits, "Stay close to Gandalf!"  
  
Gandalf had drawn his sword in one hand and brandished his staff in the other. The hobbits had drawn their short swords and were gathered around Gandalf.  
  
"They have a cave troll," Boromir declared as he and Aragorn barred the door with axes Ella and Legolas tossed to them.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir stepped back and drew their swords as Legolas drew an arrow from his quiver. Ella drew her sword and stepped forward.  
  
The orcs broke in, and though the first were felled by arrows, more poured in until the chamber was a roiling sea of them. Ella tried to stay with the group, but was quickly separated. She fought to get her back against a wall. There was no time for finesse Ella quickly learned. Gripping her sword in both hands, a cold and mindless fury settled in her. She hated the orcs and the evil they represented with a vehemence that surprised her. Even in her anger, she was still patient and doggedly blocked the orcs' blows until they gave her an opening at their necks. Her strategy worked well, and she soon had a circle of dead orcs surrounding her. The cave troll crashed into the chamber, swiping his club at friend or foe. A dead orc was hurled into Ella, and fell back into the wall, her sword clattering out of her grasp. Another orc pulled her up from behind, and had a choke hold on her throat. Ella valiantly struggled, trying to squirm to freedom. The hold increased until all Ella could see was multicolored spots and she could struggle no longer, when the orc slumped forward, an arrow protruding from its forehead. Ella smiled, thinking of her rescuer, and kicked the orc off of her, looking around in time to see the cave troll had cornered Frodo. The smile was wiped off her face, and replaced with a look of horror as it speared Frodo.  
  
"Frodo!" she cried hoarsely.  
  
She ran across the chamber toward him, fending off one orc and decapitating another. She was held up by another, and received a cut in her side before she killed it. She looked up in time to see the cave troll tottering over, onto her if she didn't move now. The troll groaned loudly and slowly toppled over. Throwing herself out from under it, Ella rolled to lessen the pain of her collision with the stone floor. The Fellowship formed a circle around Frodo. His breath came in gasps, but he gasped, "I'm all right. I'm not hurt."  
  
"That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Frodo pulled open his shirt to reveal a shining silver coat of armor. The coat was finely crafted and all admired it.  
  
"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said, wanting to leave.  
  
With Frodo unharmed, the Fellowship sprinted out of the sidechamber and into the main hall. It was crawling with orcs. They cascaded down from the columns in waves and surrounded the Fellowship with their sheer numbers. They came from crevices in the caves and climbed down the columns. They snarled, their hideous countenances contorting and revealing razor fangs. There's no way they we're going to get out of this one, Ella thought, drawing her sword again and glaring at the nearest orc. A thunderous noise came, this time much different from that of the orcs' drum. It was heavier and a red glow emanated from its source. The orcs, terrified, scrambled back to their crevices. Ella didn't take this as a good sign. She had no desire to see what caused their inadvertent rescue.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.  
  
Gandalf bowed his head in deep concentration. The rumbling came again. "A Balrog," he said tonelessly, "A demon from another world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" he commanded.  
  
And with that he raced away, leading the Fellowship after him down the winding steps to the bridge of Khazad-dûm. Boromir almost toppled from an abrupt end to the steps, saved only by Legolas' speed.  
  
"Lead them on, Aragorn," Gandalf ordered, "The Bridge is near. Do as I say!" he shouted, pushing Aragorn away when he hesitated, "Swords are of no more use here."  
  
They were across from the bridge, and dashed toward it, but a chasm in the steps blocked their way. Legolas jumped across first, as arrows started whizzing at them shot by the orcs atop the balconies overlooking the bridge. Gandalf jumped next, followed by Boromir, with Merry and Pippin in tow, Sam and Gimli. Ella followed them and jumped to relative safety just as a block of rock severed the steps in back of Frodo and Aragorn. They tried to balance on their island of rock, but it drifted on its base.  
  
"Lean forward!" Aragorn commanded. He and Frodo put their weight on the front of the rock and it collided with the other rock, launching them to safety. Again, the Fellowship sprinted away, this time across the bridge.  
  
Gandalf spun around to face the Balrog pursuing them. It leapt from its cloud of flame and smoke and stood in a crouching position, its skull-like head crowned with horns and its black body stood four times taller than Gandalf. Still, Gandalf held his ground, fiercely declaring, "You cannot pass!"  
  
The Balrog defiantly brandished its sword of fire and brought it crashing down upon Gandalf, who resiliently withstood the blow.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn." Gandalf cried.  
  
Unheeding, the Balrog advanced onward, contemptuously thrashing its whip.  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
The Balrog stepped further toward Gandalf, its slit nostrils flaring. The Bridge crumbled underneath its feet, and it fell down into the dark ravine below it. Gandalf watched it fall for a moment, and turned around. The Balrog's fiery whip snaked up from the deep abyss, and latched onto Gandalf's foot, dragging him after the Balrog. Clinging onto the last edges of the Bride, he whispered, "Fly, you fools!"  
  
Ella vaguely heard Frodo scream, as she tried to run back to the bridge. She wanted to save Gandalf, to do something. The memory of her mother's gruesome death was fresh in her mind, and she took off, wanting to change things this time around. Next to her mother, she loved Gandalf best. Legolas saw her go as he followed Aragorn to the exit of the mines. He spun around and grabbed Ella's hand as she passed him. She reacted ferociously, her hands flailing against his chest. Then, her green eyes narrowed to almond slivers and she started to chant a spell. Legolas' eyes widened, realizing that she meant to use magic against him. He brutally grabbed her wrists and broke her concentration. Half dragging her, he led a sobbing Ella out of the mines.  
  
Once outside and breathing fresh air, Legolas released Ella, who berated herself for reacting like she did. What could I do? She thought scornfully, roughly wiping the last of her tears off of her cheeks. Legolas mourned Gandalf's death, but was furious at Ella for trying to use her magic against him.  
  
"Legolas, get the map," Aragorn, now in command, ordered. Ella composed her features into a mask that showed no expression and readied her things to leave.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir protested.  
  
"These woods will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn said. He started issuing orders to leave.  
  
Ella agreed with what Aragorn was doing. It was probably best not to let them linger on their grief. She followed Aragorn, running at a steady lope, thankful for any distraction that took her mind off the events in the Mines of Moria. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I take a lot from the movie, but I decided to go with the book on part of this. Instead of just staying in Lorien for one night like they did in the movie, I'm gonna compromise. The Fellowship will stay for about a week. I know they stayed for a month in the books, but I want to get to Helm's Deep sooner.  
  
Galadriel won't talk to Ella in her head-Frodo is the important one here, and she won't look into the mirror. I just thought up a really good ending yesterday, now I just have to get them there.  
  
Also: thanx, Tara for the bit about the lines. I wanna be as accurate as I can. And I'll try not to portray Haldir too evilly, but I really like the scene when he and his guards stop the Fellowship. Tell me what u think!  
  
The Company walked and jogged the distance to the woods of Lothorien, splashing across the river of Nimrodel once they entered the forest. The forest was more beautiful than any Ella had ever seen before. The trees had golden leaves that crowned the mammoth trees' canopies. The forest floor was free of undergrowth, and the light filtered down from the trees with a golden glow from the leaves. Here and there sprung a pale silver fir. The companions stopped for a little to tend to Frodo's wound. It was not until Legolas abruptly told Ella that she was bleeding did she notice the wound in her side. Fortunately, it was fairly shallow and needed only a light bandage. Her side was sore now that the adrenaline from the fight had faded, but it was a dull pang, not a shooting pain. Legolas' manner told Ella more than just of her wound; it spoke volumes of the anger he harbored toward her for the attempted use of her magic against him.  
  
I'm as bad as Scarlett O'Hara, Ella thought, but I can't deal with everything today. She pushed Legolas out of her head along with her grief. She would deal with it tomorrow. She focused on steady breathing as she ran, and on the pounding of her feet on the soft loam, her mind detached.  
  
Suddenly, she saw Legolas grab and arrow and fit is to his bow, just as she looked up and saw an arrow pointed at an uncomfortable proximity to her nose. It was held by a tall, willowy blonde elf that looked at her with hard eyes. Ella saw that other members of the Fellowship were in the same predicament as she.  
  
"They breathe so loud we could have shot them in the dark," another blonde elf said acidly, but without malice. He seemed amused more than anything else.  
  
"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back," Gimli warned.  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. But you need have no fear," added the commanding elf that towered over Ella with his imposing height. "We have been aware of you for a while and heard you crossing the Nimrodel."  
  
The elf, who introduced himself as Haldir, was accompanied by two of his brothers. He spoke of the Lady with such respect that Ella's curiosity was stirred. The Lady was also a witch, and Ella wondered if she would be willing to teach her anything. She had heard of wizards who fiercely guarded their spells and didn't share their findings with others. She hoped the Lady would be different. Ella's learning was now in her hands, and she was aware of her relative ignorance in all things magical. She needed some guidance badly.  
  
The Companions were led to flets up in the trees. They were little more than solid platforms supported by the parting branches of the massive trees. Ella had trouble getting up, and by the time she clambered up the trunk, she had a new appreciation for their size. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Ella shared a flet, and the hobbits were in another. The silent elves gave them extra blankets, and a little food. They were thankful for the food, but still silent, each lost in their own thoughts. The entire company mourned the loss of Gandalf, and Legolas also brooded of his friendship with Ella. Ella tried to keep the melancholy thoughts out of her head, and fell asleep first, snugly wrapped in two blankets on the unyielding wood floor of the flet.  
  
Ella blinked awake the next morning as the heat from the rising yellow sun filtered through the trees' branches and warmed her face. She sat up, her ponytail mussed and tangled. She briefly ran her fingers through it and reluctantly threw off the cozy blankets. Aragorn had already awoken and left, and Gimli snored on blissfully. She turned her head to look for Legolas, and met his eyes. His blue orbs hardened, and his expressionless visage turned away. Ella bit her lip, and picked up her blankets. Suddenly furious, she threw them down.  
  
"You don't even want an explanation, do you?" Ella spat angrily, "You'd just be content to feud for a couple hundred years! Well, I haven't got a couple hundred years." She said, waiting for his back to at least turn to face her. Finally, he turned his face enough for her to see his cold mask of a profile. She was about to open her mouth to fling a blistering insult at him, when Aragorn climbed into the flet. He looked from one bright red face to a pale white one. He knew that something had happened between Ella and Legolas in the Mines of Moria. There was a noticeable difference in the way both of them acted. Where they had once been close and always talking, he could see Ella's eyes snap angrily whenever she looked at Legolas, and he saw Legolas' long glances at Ella when he thought none would notice. Mentally shrugging, he had no desire to become involved and just hoped that they would once again become friendly.  
  
"We leave soon," was all he said before he again descended, "Wake Gimli."  
  
Ella studiously ignored Legolas and readied to leave. She awoke Gimli, and heard Legolas slip down the tree to the ground. She followed. The hobbits were assembled, and she heard Gimli land on the ground with a dull thump. Guided by Haldir and one of his brothers, the Fellowship made their way on the road south. The Fellowship soon caught sight of another stream, and walked along its bank until Haldir called a halt.  
  
"There is one of my people across the stream," he said, emitting from deep in his throat a low birdcall. Out of a tangle of brush stepped another tall blonde-haired elf in the uniform of the Lothlorien guards. Haldir uncoiled a rope from his pack and held the end of a rope, tossing the other end to the elf on the opposite bank of the stream. Both ends of the rope were secured, drawing the rope taut across the stream.  
  
"Celebrant is a strong stream, and it runs both swift and deep. We do not set foot in it unless we must. In these days of watchfulness, we do not make bridges. This is how we cross!" he exclaimed, and nimbly stepped onto the single strand of rope and skipped easily across. Ella wasn't overly surprised. She had witnessed the fluid movements of the elves in other instances, and wondered if she could look as graceful doing anything. Probably not, she decided quickly, laughing at herself for that thought.  
  
"I can cross the stream as it is," Legolas said. Braggart, Ella darkly thought, "But my friends cannot."  
  
Two more ropes were strung across the stream, one at shoulder and waist height, so the stream could be forded with care. When it came Ella's turn to cross, she put foot over foot gingerly, and made her way across, jumping the rest of the way when she was a few feet from the edge of the bank.  
  
"I think I'd be better off swimming next time," Ella said, glad she had her feet on solid ground once again. Gimli heartily nodded his agreement; his passage across the stream had been rather difficult. The short dwarf had used his ax as a balance. Once all had crossed, Haldir said, "Now, friends, you have entered Lorien. Few indeed are permitted to set foot here. As agreed, I shall blindfold the Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free."  
  
"The agreement was made without my consent," Gimli protested. Ella agreed with him. He had proven himself during his time in the Fellowship like they all had, and he had risen above his prejudice of elves and became good friends with Legolas. "I will not walk blindfolded," he declared.  
  
"I do not doubt you, but it is our law," Haldir replied.  
  
Gimli wouldn't give in. His face took on a recalcitrant expression, and looked even more stubborn than dwarves' faces usually appeared. His hand lingered on his ax handle, and the elves drew back their bowstrings. Legolas stepped in between the two groups, fixing Gimli with a glare.  
  
"Dwarves and their stiff necks!" he said exasperated.  
  
"Come on," Aragorn said, intervening, "It is unfair for Gimli alone to be blindfolded. We will all go blindfolded, even Legolas."  
  
"What?" Legloas sputtered, "I am and Elf and a kinsman here!"  
  
"Elves and their stiff necks!" Ella said ironically, faintly smiling at Legolas' venomous look in her direction.  
  
Soon, Ella had a white linen blindfold swathed around over her eyes. She bumped into the person in front of her a couple of times, but soon she was able to hear when the footsteps in from of her ceased, and heard the natural sound of the forest clearly. She also became more aware of the powerful aura pressing into her, almost examining her for impurities. Maybe it was the woods of Lothlorien, or the fair weather, but Ella actually enjoyed the marching that day. Before she knew it, the air felt cooler against her skin, and her blindfold was tugged off her head. They had stopped in a wooded opening, with great talans illuminated by eerie light perched above in the great trees. Circular stairs led up to the platforms above them.  
  
"Come. She is waiting," Haldir said, and guided the Fellowship to one of the staircases at the base of an enormous tree. The tree was of enormous girth, and the winding staircase took time to climb. Ella marveled at the breathtaking view that the staircase afforded as they climbed the staircase. Under the dusky evening sky, Ella could see talans nestled in trees, illuminated by the flickering spheres of light fueled by an unseen force. The wood that Ella tread upon as she mounted the stairs seemed to have its own vitality. Ella mentally reached out to it and felt its life force and its memory of innumerable ages long past. Finally the winding stairs ended, and they entered a sparsely furnished talan and stood in a semicircle around base of more stairs. From these stairs came a powerful force preceded by a blinding light that Ella felt before she saw. Blinking in the sudden brightness, Ella could gradually discern two elves standing arm in arm. On the left was a noble blonde elf dressed in silver robes clasped at the chest that Ella assumed was Celeborn. On his arm stood the most regal elf Ella had ever seen. She now knew whose aura she had felt upon entering the woods, and came to realize the extent of the power the elf witch held if her mere presence could be projected that far. She was robed in pristine white and upon her brow sat a gold and silver circlet covered by her golden wheat hair, the strands closest to her forehead tucked behind her delicate pointed ears. Her wizened blue eyes were the only thing that betrayed her great age. They scanned the group one by one. As her turn to be examined by the Lady came, Ella could feel reassuring warmth wash over her, dissipating her trepidation.  
  
"Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell," Celeborn said and raising his voice he asked, "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desired to speak with him."  
  
The Lady Galadriel closed her eyes for a moment in concentration and said softly after a moment, "He has fallen into shadow."  
  
Ella's eyes were pricked with tears as she thought of Gandalf. The Lady's piercing blue eyes settled on Ella for a moment as if she could feel the intense emotions washing over her. Ella blinked back her tears, focusing on the meeting before her and the burning sensation behind her eyes subsided.  
  
"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," Lady Galadriel warned. "Yet hope remains while the company is true," she added, her eyes resting on Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow. Tonight you will sleep well."  
  
Haldir and his brothers appeared to escort the Fellowship to their individual talans. They once again climbed down the winding stair and set off on a well-trodden path. Soon, the path split and all went in different directions.  
  
"G'night!" Ella called to the hobbits.  
  
Ella and Legolas' talans were close to each other, and they walked the same path in uncomfortable silence led by Orophin. Ella occasionally glanced at Legolas out of the corner of her eye, but the blonde elf's was impassive. Ella climbed the steps and stepped into her small two-chamber talan. It was decorated with intricate carvings like the rest of Lothlorien, and there was a soft mound of cushions that served as her bed. There was a mirror mounted on the far wall and below it was a low table. Like her room at Rivendell, there was silk draped lavishly around the room. Orophin had pointed out hot springs as he was guiding them. Ella grabbed a soft towel from her room, a fragrant bar of soap, and a gauzy white nightgown and slipped out of her talan. Furtively peeking at the steamy springs from around a tree trunk, Ella made sure no one was in sight, and quickly stripped her travel worn clothes from her back. She stepped into the water, and felt the tension in her muscles ease in the soothing water. She soaked for a long time, and eventually cleansed her hair and stepped out into the now frigid air, drying herself with prune-like fingers. She slipped the nightgown over her head, and went back to her talan. She sank into her pile of plush cushions with a sigh and slept soundly.  
  
Ella awoke the next morning, and wiggled out of the pile of cushions. It was a surprisingly comfortable bed; Ella woke refreshed and loose. Judging from the sun's brightness, Ella figured she had slept in late. She looked around the room for something to wear, and found some robes in a small perfumed wardrobe. The robes were all Ella's size, some fancier than others. Ella chose a simple, filmy cream robe and pulled it on. They bell sleeves hung down to her hips, and there was a slight train in the back. It fit snugly, but it wasn't constricting. She let her hair hang down in waves, noticing that it had grown a couple inches. Ella looked in the mirror, noticing the more defined cheekbones and faint purple bags that hung under her eyes. She looked older, and with longer hair and a tighter face, Ella thought that she almost looked as if she belonged in Middle Earth. Turning away from her changed reflection, Ella was suddenly ravenous, and made finding breakfast her next objective. She set out barefoot along the path she used to reach her talan the night before. She had no idea where to look, and wandered around various paths for a quarter of an hour with no luck. Ella's side started to hurt. She had freshly bandaged it this morning, it was just starting to scab over. She would have to take it easy until the scar formed. Seeing an elf walking the same path as she, she hurried toward him.  
  
"Excuse me!" she called, stopping the elf, "Could you please toll me where I could find some food?"  
  
Marveling at his luck to find such a pretty human in need, the elf gallantly, at least in his eyes, agreed and offered Ella his arm. Ella had to keep herself from laughing, and instead smiled broadly up at the blonde elf. No one had ever offered his arm to her, and it made her feel queenly. The elf looked down into the twinkling green eyes, transfixed. He was a young elf, and was rather unworldly. Humans were very rare in Lothlorien, and he was curious. Ella's attractiveness and unusual coloring made his curiosity sharpen. They walked along the path and took a left. The kitchens weren't in trees like the rest of Lothlorien, for having a fire in a tree would be impractical. Instead, they were burrowed underground in the roots of a tree of enormous girth and age. Another elf was approaching the kitchens. Legolas.  
  
"Thank you very much for showing me here," Ella said, not noticing Legolas and bestowing a bright smile upon her escort. He watched Ella's receding figure as she entered the kitchens with undisguised admiration in his eyes.  
  
Legolas stopped fifty yards away from the kitchens, saw Ella and her young elf, and watched their parting through narrowed eyes. Ella looked elegant in her cream robe, and Legolas couldn't help but notice that, unlike most female elves who had the same figure as their male counterparts, Ella was definitely female. That observation, combined with Ella's infatuated admirer put him in a foul mood as he stalked away from the kitchens, his appetite curiously slacked.  
  
Ella entered the underground kitchens and found herself in a cavernous room with worn wood planks lining the floor. The earth kept in the warmth from the cooking fires that lined the wall with pots simmering suspended above the flames. The kitchen was a hive of activity. Elves were everywhere, some chopping juicy roots, others kneading yeasty bread. Ella was soon provided with enough food to feed her for a day, all of it sumptuous. She ate her fill and set out to explore Lothlorien. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Since I can't figure out how to do italics, I have decided to denote thoughts and/or mysterious voices in Ella's head like this: ~thought~ to resolve any confusion. And I'm sorry for typos, I try, but I am incapable of writing anything w/o them, if u wanna let me know about them, please do.  
  
Sorry for the wait- school's a minor distraction and my snow day prayers haven't been working too well this year.  
  
Please review! Flames welcome, I don't care! Thanx.  
  
Ella fell in love with Lothlorien after the first ten minutes of her exploration. She wandered aimlessly along the paths, seeing ancient statues of elves long gone, and others of nature. Ella particularly loved a small granite dragonfly embedded in a tall grey wall, partially hidden by lush green foliage threatening to take over. The flowers were gorgeous. All of Lothlorien was liberally strewn with flower patches dotting the green. The soft grass tickled her feet, and the air was clean and refreshing. Ella eventually found herself in a clearing with a fountain gurgling in the background and she sat out of sight in some shade at the very edge of the clearing, resting, for her side had complained vociferously about all the walking. It was then, in the tranquillity of the shade, that she finally became aware of the eerie music skimming the air that followed her throughout Lothlorien. Ella, unable to understand the words, began creating a small spell to remedy that when she caught sight of Lady Galadriel gliding down the stone steps to the clearing.  
  
Ella receded even further into the shade, for reasons obscured even to her. Frodo also entered the clearing, at precisely the same moment as the Lady. Some of the dark shadows under his eyes had diminished from the two nights of good food and rest, but he still looked haggard compared to the hobbit Ella had first met in the Shire.  
  
Ella watched unnoticed as the Lady filled a silver pitcher from the trickling fountain.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked, breaking the silence with her contralto voice.  
  
"What will I see?" Frodo asked cautiously. The Lady held the pitcher high and slowly poured the water into a stone basin in the clearing.  
  
"Even the wisest cannot tell," she replied, "For the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass," she said, as the last drop splashed into the basin.  
  
Frodo stepped gamely up to the basin after searching the Lady's timeless face. Though Frodo's back was to Ella, she could see his growing distress as the moments ticked away and he continued to stare into the liquid mirror. The Lady stood by, emotionlessly gazing into the basin. Smoke started to stream off the water, and Frodo jerked himself away from the mirror after almost touching his nose to the water, his handed protectively clenching the ring.  
  
"I know what it is you saw," the Lady stated flatly, "For it is also in my mind." She looked meaningfully into Frodo's blue eyes. After a moment, Frodo offered his hand out to the Lady with the ring glittering in his palm. Ella thought this was a wise move, the Lady's knowledge seemed all- encompassing, and she would lash out at Sauron mercilessly if she was able. But, the Lady's fingers trembled as she reached for the ring, and she stopped her hand almost as she grasped it.  
  
"You offer it to me freely," she said slowly, "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this," she added, her voice rising. Ella could feel the tension of the immense power gathering around her. "In place of a dark lord, you would have a queen!" she cried, "Not dark, but beautiful and terrible. All shall love me and despair!" she gasped, her voice now returned to its normal pitch, the grating metallic undertone now gone from her voice. The Lady was breathing hard, her chest heaving.  
  
" I pass the test. I will go into the West and remain Galadriel," she said.  
  
" I cannot do this alone," Frodo desperately pleaded.  
  
" You are a ringbearer, Frodo. To bear a ring is to be alone," she said harshly, "This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find the way, no one will."  
  
"I know what I must do-it's just I'm afraid to do it." Ella couldn't understand what he meant by that. She racked her brain, considering all possibilities and discarded them all for their implausibility.  
  
Frodo nodded his respects to the Lady, and slowly waked away, immersed in a world none but he could see. After he vanished from sight, the Lady looked directly at Ella.  
  
"You may come out now," she called. Chagrined, Ella stepped reluctantly toward the Lady. ~Do not fear her.~ came a ringing voice from the depths of Ella's mind. Startled, Ella looked around for the source. Looking suspiciously at Galadriel, Ella saw her lips curve in a faint smile, and Ella could feel the Lady's power gather around her, her eyes going blank, but swiftly returning their piercing gaze to Ella. ~Hearing voices, even in this world, is definitely not promising!~ Ella thought. ~Or maybe it is, but just promising bad things.~ Shrugging it off, Ella more quickly approached the Lady. ~Let's see if I make it through this.~ she thought fatalistically.  
  
"I'm really sorry," she blurted, "I really didn't know that you and Frodo were meeting here. I was just wandering around and I would never have interrupted you had I known. I didn't even see anything of importance, and I'm not much of a witch, but I'm all they've got, so me as a frog wouldn't really do them any good--" Ella stopped mid sentence. "You're not angry with me, are you?" she asked, furrowing her brow in puzzlement.  
  
"Seeing what occurred may perhaps be beneficial for you," the Lady replied mysteriously, "Especially if you wish to see this through. Your knowledge must be furthered for you to be an asset to the Companions," she said bluntly, "There are realms of magic that you are ignorant of, and that is fatal to a wizard." Ella almost hung her head, knowing that the Lady spoke the truth and she really was uneducated in magic. "I would be willing to teach you, though." The Lady added, buoying Ella's hopes. "The most important thing I can teach you is mind magic. Many wizards can hurl lightening bolts, but they are susceptible to a mental attack from the merest apprentice. Today, you will rest. Tomorrow, we will begin our lessons here at the same time." With a nod to Ella, she floated out of the clearing and lightly mounted the stone steps.  
  
Excited to learn magic from one so exalted, Ella sat down on a stone bench to calm herself. She contentedly let her eyes drift over her heavenly surroundings, and she again became aware of the haunting music wafting on the air. She remembered the little spell she had made up and softly intoned:  
  
Notes from the song that I hear, Translate and become clear in my ear.  
  
Ella's ears tingled for a moment, and the words were still spoken in Elvish. She was disappointed until she realized that she understood them as if she spoke Elvish fluently, even though she had only picked up a couple of words. All of Ella's grief surfaced as she heard the words recounting Gandalf's long life and sudden death. Ella was bombarded with memories of Gandalf bringing her presents on his visits to her world, of him next to her in the old horse cart, and of the real Gandalf, determinedly countering Saruman's magic on the snowy pass. Then the worst memory played back in her mind- Gandalf's hands slipping of the crag of rock and into the blackness of the awaiting abyss. Ella felt misplaced and alone in a world that wasn't hers. ~But I love it here!~ she argued, trying vainly to convince herself. Then her mind drifted to her mother's death. She saw white lightening casting her mother aside as if she was a feather over and over. Finally, her mind turned to Legolas' hostility toward her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas stood at the top of the steps leading down to the clearing where Ella sat, her mind faraway in her own thoughts. He was unsure why he was so upset over problems with her, but wanted to move on, and at least be on opposite sides no longer. He softly stepped down the steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ella sat in a ray of sun on the stone bench, and Legolas noticed the golden highlights accented in her hair. Sternly pushing that distracting observation out of his head, Legolas tried to get her attention.  
  
"Ella," he said softly.  
  
Ella blinked and turned toward him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked carefully, turning toward him. Legolas could see she had been crying.  
  
"I would like to know your reasons," he stated.  
  
Ella sighed, knowing of what he spoke, and after a minute said, "I wanted to save him, and I hated anything holding me back. I could have done someth--" she stopped, her anger deflating as quickly as it came, "No, what could I do?" she asked scornfully.  
  
Legolas sat down next to her. She turned to face him, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, " she said sincerely, if gruffly. "I shouldn't have even thought of using magic against you. I mean, last time I checked, we're friends," she added, weakly trying for lightness.  
  
Legolas smiled, understanding her grief, and forgave her for her rash action. They both sat in silence, admiring their surroundings.  
  
Ella again listened to the music's words. Soon, she was thinking of Gandalf and tears dripped back down her cheeks. She averted her face so that Legolas couldn't see her cry. He noticed her movement, and asked, "What is worrying you?"  
  
Ella's teeth clamped down on her lower lip to keep from crying in front of him, "How can you listen to the words of the song?" she asked.  
  
"Elves are less emotional. We do not let our emotions take control of ourselves," he replied.  
  
"And-and, I don't belong here," she said, surprising herself with her willingness to speak. ~I must finally be losing it, but I'm going to tell him.~ she thought.  
  
"Of course you do," was the automatic reply.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I wasn't born here. I'm not even from this planet," Ella said, waving her arms expansively, "I was born in a whole other time. Gandalf's gone--- I have no reason to be here. He was the reason I came."  
  
Legolas accepted the information, and put it together with of all the things that didn't add up about Ella. All her unusual sayings, the nonsensical things she sometimes said, it all made sense now. A multitude of questions formed.  
  
"How?" was the first one to surface.  
  
"My mother," Ella responded, blinking back more tears. ~Today is really not my day~ she thought. "She was a sorceress, and journeyed to my Earth. Saruman followed her and killed her because she was his only competition for the Head of the Order. Gandalf visited me from time to time, posing as my uncle. Then he gave me a way to escape and come to a new world," Ella shrugged, "I did."  
  
Legolas couldn't believe that anyone would uproot himself so willingly.  
  
"You simply rose one day and left?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes. I wasn't that happy," Ella replied. She had talked about much more than she had intended to, and was especially disconcerted because she didn't know why.  
  
" I do not mean to burden you with my troubles," Ella said.  
  
"'Tis no burden. I had wondered about you from the start. I knew that you were different, in some way, and I spent time with you to discern what that difference was," said Legolas.  
  
"Oh, good. That means I'm rid of you now that you know!" Ella said tartly, and tried to make a dignified exit, marred only by the fact that she tripped over the train of her dress and landed on her side. Her cut sent a fierce complaint, and Ella grunted as she hit the ground. Legolas picked her up with little apparent effort.  
  
"I just can't make an exit!" Ella griped, as she was set on her feet. She placed a hand on her injured hip, and lifted it to see her palm dyed red. Legolas saw also, and his brows drew together ominously.  
  
"It sometimes helps when you bandage wounds," he said mildly, his voice belying his face.  
  
"Thanks, Mother," Ella returned, "But I did put a bandage on it. Do you happen to have any extra?" Ella asked, remembering that she had used up the length that she had found in her flet.  
  
Legolas nodded and briskly set off on a direct route to his flet, Ella trying her best to keep pace.  
  
They soon reached Legolas' flet, and none too soon, for Ella bled even more and felt lightheaded after she climbed up. His flet was similar to hers' but it was more spacious. Elves obviously put value in rank. Leoglas quickly found linen bandages rolled up neatly in a scented wooden cabinet.  
  
"We need to be quick. You do know the correct way to bandage wounds, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"There's a special way?" Ella said cluelessly, "Too bad I didn't know this morning,"  
  
Legolas nodded and thrust a pair of his leggings and a tunic into her arms, put the bandages on top of the stack, and pushed her into the adjoining room.  
  
"Change. Wrap the bandage tight. I'll fix it when you return," he said.  
  
Ella quickly stepped out of the dress, unhappy to see such a beautiful article of clothing ruined. She tied the bandage around her waist securely, and tugged on the leggings and tunic. She stepped back into the main chamber of the flet.  
  
"Lift up your shirt," Legolas commanded. Ella revealed the bandage and stood patiently while the elf adjusted it, making it more comfortable, but almost completely cutting off the bleeding. There was some bread laid out, and Ella hungrily grabbed a piece, not having eaten since breakfast.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Ella asked.  
  
"I'm not a very adept healer, but your cut is simply bleeding; it is not deep. Even I can mend that," he replied.  
  
Ella thanked him, and was about to walk back to her flet.  
  
"Wait," Legolas called as she was about to step out. Ella turned toward him.  
  
"You do know that the Lady is having an evening dinner with the Company?" he asked.  
  
"No, I didn't. When?"  
  
"Tonight. Meet me here, and I will show you where it is being held," Legolas said.  
  
"All right," Ella replied, and climbed down, heading toward her flet. She again was wearied after she climbed up, but shook it off and went to the wardrobe and rummaged about for a suitable robe, looking for a fancy one. She suspected that the dinner was going to be formal. She found a blue robe adorned with pale green embroidery and slipped into it. She loved the soft feel of the fabric, and went to look in the mirror the see the effect. She looked rather tired, but if she pulled her hair away from her face, she looked better. ~Next problem--- how do I do that?~ she thought, thinking of her less than impressive skills with hair. After a moment, an idea came to her, and she carefully climbed down her flet and cut through the shrubs.  
  
Legolas had not expected anyone so early, and quickly pulled his shirt and tunic on, not sure if it was Ella or not. He grabbed a short knife, and went to confront his unexpected visitor.  
  
"Sorry. I know I'm early, but I have a minor problem. I still can't believe I'm asking you this, but how do you braid hair away from your face?" Ella asked.  
  
Legolas hadn't expected this, and stood looking at Ella with raised eyebrows.  
  
"If you're going to be difficult, then I'll go like this," Ella said, defensive under his scrutiny.  
  
"No. Stay," he replied. "I was just surprised you didn't know. Most elves have been braiding hair for so long they take it for granted."  
  
"I can braid hair, but nothing fancy," Ella said.  
  
Ella sat down at the chair Legolas gestured to. He came up behind her, and divided her hair into separate strands, his hands deftly braiding and coiling the auburn strands, and somehow securing them without a clip. Ella examined at her reflection in the mirror with approval.  
  
"Thanks. Teach me sometime!" Ella said.  
  
"With pleasure. Allow me to finish dressing," Legolas said, and Ella noticed the still unbraided wheat hair hanging to his shoulders.  
  
"You should keep it that way. It looks good," Ella said, and promptly blushed much to her dismay.  
  
"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I cannot to this dinner," Legolas said wryly noticing her blush, and turned to finish dressing.  
  
The evening was sedate, even Merry and Pippin had little to say. No one was able to forget Gandalf, nor did anyone want to. Galadriel occasionally gave Aragorn advice in routes to travel, but she had confidence in the ranger and her advice wasn't frequent. Ella listened carefully to all the Lady said during the evening, wanting to learn as much as possible from her stay, but couldn't help but fall asleep soon after the meal was over. The low voices lulled her to sleep, and she dozed until shaken awake later. She reluctantly raised an eyelid.  
  
"As much as I hate to disturb your slumber, I do believe your bed would be slightly more comfortable," Legolas told her. In no mood to listen to reason, Ella just shut her eyes again. This time she was shaken more insistently, and reluctantly realized that she would have to get up. She rose and made her way to her flet with assistance, and fell into bed.  
  
The next day, Ella bandaged her side after rising early and bathing. She found that she didn't mind robes as much as she thought, and pulled on another one from the wardrobe. She dawdled over breakfast in the kitchens, for time wasn't passing fast enough to suit her. Ella arrived almost a quarter of an hour before she was supposed to meet Lady Galadriel in the clearing. Ella paced the clearing, excitedly thinking of all the things that she was to learn.  
  
Suddenly, Ella's body snapped to a halt. She tried to move her arms, and met with no success. Her entire body was as pliable as a wooden board. Panic rose despite her best efforts to suppress it. ~I can't even blink!~ Ella thought, aghast. Lady Galadriel then strolled into Ella's view, and with a wave of the Lady's hand, Ella felt her mobility return.  
  
"Mind magic is very potent," she said, "You are fortunate that I am not a foe, for your mind is unguarded and easily accessed."  
  
Ella was still in shock from the paralysis of her body and could do no more than stare.  
  
"A wizard could not only read your thoughts," the Lady continued, "But he could also control your body. You would have no power over your actions, or over your mind. Your entire memory could be erased at a wizard's whim."  
  
"Is it possible for me to become less susceptible to such an attack?" Ella asked.  
  
"Yes," the Lady replied, "You can learn to shield your mind. It is something that takes much skill, but you already have displayed your skill. You could learn in a week of intensive practice."  
  
A week was all the Fellowship had planned to stay in Lothlorien before continuing on their journey, but Ella had experienced first hand how much sway the magic held over the mind, and knew she could not have broken the spell even if she had known what it was.  
  
"You'll teach me?" Ella asked.  
  
"Now, if you desire," the Lady told her, sitting down on the grass. Ella nodded and joined her.  
  
"First, you must learn to shield yourself," the Lady said, "That is done by reaching into your mind and achieving total calm. Only then will a shield you construct stand on a firm base. Remember that. If you must make a change to the shield, achieve tranquillity of thought so that the change is on the same firm stand as the rest of the shield. This is sometimes difficult when in conflict or traveling. Once you have done that, you must mentally construct a shield, but I will detail that later. Try now to rid your mind of all thoughts. I will be linked with your mind, and will follow your progress."  
  
Ella closed her eyes. This sounded a lot like yoga, and she had never had any faith in it back home. She tried to push thoughts out of her mind, but it wasn't easy. At the most inopportune moments, just when she thought she had it, random thoughts would pop into her head, disturbing her concentration. Finally, the Lady called a halt and the lesson ended. Discouraged, Ella roamed Lothlorien until she met up with the hobbits. Their antics cheered her up, and she spent the rest of the evening with them.  
  
The next day, Ella again arrived early at the clearing where she met with Lady Galadriel, and tried to put herself into the calm state that the Lady had described yesterday. When the Lady arrived, again Ella tried, but couldn't get any further. She was frustrated, to say the least, and felt like kicking something. Hard.  
  
"Do not worry overmuch," the Lady advised, "Only two days have passed, and you should not become disheartened. Not everything will come naturally."  
  
The third day came, and again Ella couldn't clear her mind. She had spent an entertaining evening with Legolas playing the equivalent of an elvish board game the night before, and to Ella's displeasure, scenes from it kept jumping into her mind precisely as she felt her mind going blank.  
  
"One last try before we halt," the Lady said.  
  
Ella determinedly cleared her mind. ~Shoving thoughts out of your head won't get you anywhere. Do it like this.~ Ella was again startled when she heard the unexpected voice in her head, but felt compelled to obey. Concentrating again, she felt her thoughts shut like individual dresser drawers, not shoved away, but put away in their place. Serenity drifted over her, enveloping her in its clean folds. Ella opened her eyes.  
  
"Good," Lady Galadriel said. "Can you reach it again?"  
  
Ella nodded. After her anonymous benefactor showed her the way to clear her mind, she felt it was branded into the side of her head. She wouldn't quickly forget it.  
  
"This time, envision shields forming, completely surrounding your mind. They are thick and impenetrable. No one could come through unless you admitted him. The more imagination you possess, the better you can modify your shield in the future, but we will not do that until you are more comfortable," Lady Galadriel told her, "The most difficult part is finding your inner calm so that you can form your shield."  
  
Ella again shut her eyes and cleared her mind, this time much quicker. She pictured a glassy shield covering her mind, and all who tried to touch the shield glancing off. The Lady was right. If you really used your imagination, the possibilities were limitless.  
  
"That is the principle," the Lady said when Ella opened her eyes. "We have made significant strides today. Tomorrow we will move on."  
  
"Lady," Ella asked, "It wasn't you in my head, was it?"  
  
"No," she carefully replied, "But times are different now, and you must be trained expediently. You are entitled to a little assistance in some cases."  
  
"And you won't tell me who it is?"  
  
"No," the Lady responded, "You don't need to know."  
  
Ella thought about that the rest of the day without reaching any conclusions. She didn't like the way information was being withheld, but she grudgingly supposed that the Lady knew best. The Fellowship dined together, and spent the remainder of the evening in each other's company.  
  
Ella's next lesson was more interesting to her than the previous ones. Lady Galadriel told her about the ways wizards penetrated their opponents' shields, and how to contain anything that did penetrate your shields. It didn't involve anything physical; the idea was to send a thought out, the stronger the thought, the more likely to penetrate. Ella learned most of this first hand, when the Lady repeatedly broke through Ella's shields. Ella strengthened them accordingly, and tried to make sure there were no fissures, but she had no real hopes of sealing off Lady Galadriel. The Lady also gave her the opportunity to break through her own shields. Ella sent out a prodding thought, but encountered complex, prismatic shields that felt harder actual armor. Intimidated, she drew back. Those shields felt impossible to break; Ella inflicting a hairline fracture would be miraculous. ~Use your common sense!~ Ella's self-appointed advisor told her.  
  
~What's that got to do with it?~ Ella thought, puzzled, but took the advice and reasoned through the puzzle. The Lady's shields were impossibly hard. No direct blow that Ella could ever give would crack them. That meant guile was the next option. The weakness in the Lady's shields was probably the corners, where the facets of the prisms met. A blow would have to be pretty thin to slice through it, but it was more likely than brute strength. Ella gathered energy, but not as much as she could. She didn't want the bolt of thought to be unwieldy. She focused it into the thinnest sliver she could, and sent it hurtling toward the Lady's shields, aimed at a corner. Ella could feel the Lady's surprise when the bolt impacted, and it might have gone through, but the sheer strength of the Lady's mind cast it back.  
  
"That was the best magic you've done yet," the Lady praised.  
  
The next days were spent in preparation for leaving Lothlorien. Bags had to be packed, food readied, and farewells extended. Ella was given a change of clothes as well as a pack of her own. The elves weren't thrifty, and the Fellowship was given food to last as well as a means of transportation.  
  
When the bulk of Ella's packing was completed, and she wandered about Lothlorien, trying to stamp its beauty into her head, down to the last bit of moss on the stone when she heard her name called. Lady Galadriel approached.  
  
"I do not want you to continue on this journey," the Lady declared, "But I suppose you are adamant?"  
  
"Yes," Ella replied, frowning, "But why?"  
  
"Because, you could disrupt the natural procession of events," the Lady said, "I can say no more."  
  
Ella frowned, "If you're going to try to prevent me from leaving, then telling me is only fair."  
  
The Lady looked long and hard at Ella. Finally, she said, "I do not normally tell of what I am permitted to see, but I feel that an exception must be made. Frodo has something to do." At Ella's inquisitive, yeah-no- kidding look, she continued, "Something that you have no knowledge of, and something that you must not prevent him from doing. Do you understand?"  
  
"Honestly, no, I don't," Ella said, "But I probably will understand when he does it, and I promise that I will not prevent him."  
  
After eliciting Ella's promise, the Lady seemed slightly more satisfied, but her concern was still apparent.  
  
"Remember," she warned. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Going with the movie here, it's shorter. Sorry LOTR purists. Sorry for the wait, but I'm on break again and I now have time to write.  
  
Bittersweet was the parting from Lothlorien. Their stay had been a welcome respite from the rigors of the journey, but all wanted to commence upon their journey. Well, at least deep down they did. Ella thought back to the parting from Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had taken a meal with them, their last in Lothlorien. It was a subdued affair, but the memories of their stay tempered it.  
  
The water rippled away from the large boat's bow that held Legolas, Ella, Gimli, and the supplies. The boats reminded Ella of the ones Native Americans had carved out of tree logs, but these had finesse, and were perfectly streamlined. The other boats led the way, for they were smaller and swifter with only the weight of a man and two hobbits.  
  
"Paddle faster- put some shoulder into it!" Gimli exclaimed impatiently. Ella offered her dripping paddle to the dwarf.  
  
"Feel free to 'put some shoulder into it,'" she said sweetly to the dwarf, whose nose was merely inches above the rim of the boat. She received a scowl in return, one that did not abate as their journey continued. Ella's shoulders soon grew sore, and she would occasionally stop and watch the wall of trees on the riverbank slide by.  
  
Their first night was dreary. The cold bit to the bone, and wouldn't leave, no matter how many blankets were piled on to combat it. The days were all a continuation of the first. Each day they would climb in their boats after a hasty first meal, and paddle the boats further, stopping at dusk and repeating the cycle the next day. The only real break was the sight of the Argonath, whose imperial bearing, forever preserved in stone, little resembled the Aragorn that Ell knew. When she looked again, more closely, she gradually changed her mind.  
  
On the eighth day, the Fellowship stopped and set up camp. Ella helped Legolas unload the supplies they would need from their boat for the night. Ella massaged her sore shoulders, still not entirely accustomed to the repetitious movements.  
  
"We will cross the lake at nightfall, and hide the boats. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn announced.  
  
"Oh, yes?" Gimli challenged, and Ella tried not to listen to his gruesome description of the dangers ahead.  
  
"We should leave now," Legolas quietly warned Aragorn. Ella took this as a bad omen. Last time Legolas suggested they leave, they had soon after been closed in a chamber, along with several rather hostile orcs and goblins.  
  
"Something draws near. I can feel it."  
  
~Great,~ Ella thought, and busied herself pulling out lembas for everyone, while Gimli grumbled, and Merry and Pipping relaxed against a tree.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked.  
  
Sam was immediately alert, and began scanning the forest for him. Ella saw Aragorn's gaze settle on Boromir's belongings. He was also gone. Ella continued to fuel the fire, trying to ignore the uncanny silence of the forest that suddenly seemed to surround them. It was daytime, and the forest should have been as busy as a mall on a weekend.  
  
Legolas was the first to hear the sounds of battle, and the first to react. He grabbed his bow, and raced towards the sounds. Ella made sure her sword was strapped to her waist, and ran after him with Gimli following behind on stubby legs. Ella followed Legolas over a hill, and around the grey ruins scattered about it, and came face to face with an orc. She was the first to react, and stabbed it through the chest, hacking its head off while it stood still, stunned. Legolas' arrows flew through the air, and Gimle was at the perfect height to do damage to rather painful areas. Ella's next opponent was slightly smarter than the first, but it too fell beneath her blade. There were so many that Ella soon resorted to magic when she had enough time to had enough time to cast a spell. She was more helpful when she did the latter, for her swordsmanship was still not up to par. She took refuge behind one of the crags of rock, causing many orcs to erupt in flame, while others were frozen to make their death easier. For the Companions, at least. They probably still hurt. As Ella emerged to join the fray again, a horn sounded from further in the woods.  
  
"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed, and sprinted off after Aragorn. Ella slew another, and followed them with Gimli. They raced down another hill and kept running at breakneck pace for about a mile. Boromir, gasping for air, lay ion the ground with three black-fletched arrows buried in his chest, and Aragorn kneeling at his side. Ella could see he was dying, and bowed her head. She felt tears prick her eyes, and she let them roll down her cheeks, clearing paths in the grime and dirt caked there.  
  
"We should have been of more use here. We came when we heard the horn- but too late," said Legolas remorsefully.  
  
"Before he died, Boromir told me that the orcs have taken Merry and Pippin," Aragorn told them, "What is to be done, now?"  
  
"We cannot leave Boromir lying among these foul orcs," Legolas said.  
  
They carried Boromir to their camp and laid him in one of the elvish boats along with his weapons and those of the orcs he defeated. Ella found some flowers, and lay a handful of them at his feet. In her last sight of him, he lay still and regal , borne on the strong current of the river.  
  
Ella watched as Legolas pushed the boat back into the water. She would be doing the same thing had the Lady not warned her of Frodo's impending decision. Even now, she wondered if she had interpreted it incorrectly, and if she should go with them.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said, sheathing one of his knives. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death," and added fiercely, "Let's hunt some orc."  
  
Gimli roared his approval, and Legolas cracked a smile, as well as Ella, thought the smile was not as carefree as her usual one, and there was a glint in her eye. Ella added some lembas bread to her a small leather satchel, knowing she'd need it.  
  
Aragorn led the way at such a fast pace that Ella was breathless within a half-hour, and more so than she would usually be because she had recklessly used so much magic. She put down the screaming protest of her legs and pushed on. Aragorn would occasionally bend as he was running, scanning the ground hungrily for signs of the orc party.  
  
"They go with speed!" Aragorn called to his companions, urging them onward, "They do not tire. We shall all need endurance. We shall make such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among the three kindreds: Elves, Dwarves, and Men!"  
  
"And Women!" Ella shouted, having partially recovered her breath. She resignedly sprinted after Aragorn and Legolas, envying the light strides of the elf in front of her. Night fell, and still they ran. Ella was near exhaustion, and knew she would not last much longer. ~Think, think!~ she admonished herself. After several more labored strides, her legs changed to talons, and her arms to feathered wings as she took off into the night.  
  
Ell circled above the rocky ground at the beginning of the highlands of Emyn Muil, feeling guilty for leaving her companions, but knowing she would be a hindrance. She was tired after even that minor use of magic. She determined that by the end of this, she would be running alongside them the whole day. Ella floated back down to them while they took a brief rest before the dawn rose above the hills. Aragorn could find no sign of their tracks.  
  
"They will not make for the river," he reasoned, "They will take the shortest way they can find over the fields of the Rohirrim. Let us search nothwards!"  
  
Ella flew for the next mile, but descended and changed into her normal form when she heard Legolas shout, just in case she needed to use magic. Ella ran to catch up with them, and saw the five inert orc bodies.  
  
"What do you think?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I think the enemy brought his own enemy with him," Aragorn said, "There was a quarrel, I guess. It is no uncommon thing among these foul folk."  
  
The companions went on, and Aragorn found the orc trail again. Ella took to the sky, and was aware of Gimli's jealous glance, but didn't think he'd make a very good bird. The thought of him floundereing in the air almost made her laugh. They stopped on a ridge and saw the green plains of Rohan before them. Ella followed Legolas and Aragorn on numb legs as they sprinted down the hill.  
  
"Light feet may run swiftly here," Aragorn said, "Now we have a chance to lessen their lead!"  
  
Ella's spirits rose at the chance of gaining on the orcs, and she ran easier. ~All right! Second wind!~ she thought. ~Or maybe fourth or fifth wind.~ she corrected herself.  
  
The trail was clear, all Aragorn had to do was follow the trampled trail of grass. At one point, he stopped and picked something up, doubling back to show the rest of them.  
  
"A hobbit's brooch!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"They're still alive!" Ella cried.  
  
"Come! Let us go on!" Legolas encouraged.  
  
As night fell, Aragorn stopped them. Ella threw herself on the ground and tried to stay conscious enough to listen.  
  
"Shall we rest by night or shall we go on while we can?" he asked. Legolas wanted to continue, but Gimle stressed caution. Finally, Aragorn decided to rest for the night, for losing the trail would be the worst thing they could do. Ella managed to keep her eyes open long enough to hear the decision, after which she let her leaden eyelids close.  
  
Ella was woken before dawn.  
  
"They are far away," Legolas announced wistfully staring into the distance.  
  
"Come," Aragorn said, "We must go. The scent is growing cold."  
  
The third day of pursuit was difficult. They ate sparingly of lembas as they ran. Ella flew less that day, but even flying became laborious, and she began to draw on magic to sustain her. After another day, all looked haggard and weary, except Legolas, who ran as easily as the day they started. The night was cold, and even Ella woke up when the cold pinched her toes too hard. She looked around, dazed at first. Seeing Legolas standing guard, she smiled slightly.  
  
"Sleep!" he said to her softly, "You should not be awake."  
  
"It's freezing!" she moaned. The elf took off his cloak and draped it over her. She thankfully curled into an even tighter ball and slept on, too tired to do anything else.  
  
The next day, Aragorn spotted riders, and they hid behind an outcropping of rock, for they could not be avoided on the open expanse of the plains. As the galloping horsemen crested the hill, pennants snapping in the breeze created by their armored horses, Ella noticed that all carried sharpened spears, and all were armed to the teeth, their helms glinting the sun's glare.  
  
"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?" Aragorn shouted, stepping out of concealment after they had passed. Their horses swept around in a circle, swiftly surrounding the companions who had followed Aragorn with a sea of spears. Their leader dismounted and cast a fierce eye over his captives.  
  
"What business do an elf, a dwarf, and humans have in the Riddermark?" he asked.  
  
"I am called Strider," Aragorn answered, " I am hunting orcs."  
  
Their leader dismounted and took off his helm.  
  
"How did you escape our sight? Are you elvish folk?" he asked.  
  
"We have only one elf in our company, but we have passed through Lothlorien and we are in the Lady's favor," Aragorn replied.  
  
"Your are net weavers and sorcerers, maybe," he said. Ella never realized that sorcerers wouldn't be well received by everyone, and realized how naïve that was of her. She started worrying that she would put her companions in danger, and resolved to keep her mouth shut. The leader of the riders turned on Ella, Gimli, and Legolas.  
  
"Why do you not speak, silent ones?" he demanded.  
  
Ella had a sharp retort ready, despite her resolution, but Gimli beat her to it.  
  
"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I'll give you mine!" he said belligerently. Aragorn separated the growing argument, and introduced his companions. In return, the leader introduced himself as Éomer, but Aragorn grew tired of the banter.  
  
" I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!" Aragorn commanded. Ella had never seen Aragorn look so imperial and was reminded strongly of the Argonath.  
  
"We track a party of Uruk-Hai across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn said.  
  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer said.  
  
"Two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits?" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"We left none alive," Éomer said after a moment, " We piled the carcasses and burned them."  
  
Éomer and Aragorn spoke more, and Aragorn was able to get a perception of the politics in Rohan. Éomer gave them three horses.  
  
"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, for hope has forsaken these lands," were Éomer's parting words, and with that he and his riders rode off. Aragorn, Ella, Leoglas and Gimli rode off in the direction of the slaughtered orcs. When Ella first saw the mound of orc bodies, black smoke billowing off of them, she thought that the parts strewn around the heap were bits of armor, but upon further scrutiny, grimly realized they weren't armor. The burning bodies gave off a putrid stench. Aragorn rummaged through the tangled heap and pulled out a small sword belt, one given to the hobbits by the Lady. Ella couldn't look any longer. The thought of a hobbit underneath the mass was unbearable.  
  
Aragorn started examining the surrounding ground. He pointed to an indented patch of ground.  
  
"A hobbit lay here, and here," he said, and followed their trail. "They crawled, their hands were bound." He pulled out frayed lengths of rope. " Their bonds were cut. They ran over here," Aragorn was on his feet and tracing the trail. Ella felt hope rising, "They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle into Fangorn forest." Aragorn stopped at the start of the tangled and overgrown forest.  
  
"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli wondered aloud. Ella agreed. When in Middle Earth, you trusted your instincts, and going into a dark and gnarled forest was entirely against hers'. Aragorn was the first to enter the forest.  
  
"The air is so close in here," Gimli said nervously.  
  
"This forest is old. Very old," Legolas said after a moment. "I almost feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children."  
  
Ella was about to protest, but looked into his too-serious face, and smiled, something he hadn't seen her do in a while.  
  
The hunters stayed along the stream, and were rewarded when they found the place on the riverbank where the hobbits had bathed and drank. It was then that they finally heard the whisperings in the forest.  
  
" Aragorn, something's out there," Legolas said suddenly. All of the companions trusted his instincts, and warily scanned the surrounding tangle of vines.  
  
"The white wizard approaches," he added a moment later. Ella's eyes widened. She remembered her first sight of Saruman, standing over a prostrate Gandalf, and had no desire to further her knowledge of him.  
  
"Do not let him speak- he will put a spell on us," Aragorn said. He partly drew his sword, as Gimli hefted his ax. Legolas readied his bow. Ella reviewed her fire spells in her head, and made sure her mind shields were still strong.  
  
"We must be quick," Aragorn warned. Now even Ella could see the approaching wizard, surrounded by an aura of blinding white light. As soon as he came within range, Legolas loosed his arrow, and Gimli hurled his ax. Both ax and arrow went astray. Ella had drawn enough energy from her depleted stores and sent it all hurtling toward the wizard with a flex of her outstretched arm. That too was cast off, and with a curse, Aragorn dropped the hilt of his sword. Ella was vainly trying to draw enough energy to freeze the wizard when she heard his deep metallic voice.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," he stated coldly.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect," the wizard answered, " Does that comfort you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn responded, "Show yourself!"  
  
The intense glare subsided, revealing an old man, as they expected. His facial features, however, they did not expect. Ella gaped at the wizard: Gandalf. It was he, but it wasn't. The new Gandalf had a more imposing presence, and wore pure white robes, yet the face was the same, and the eyes were the same kindly ones Ella remembered.  
  
"It cannot be," Aragorn said incredulously, "You fell---"  
  
"Through fire and water, from the lowest mountain to the highest peak I fought the Balrog. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruins upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Every day was as long as a life age of man. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I'd been sent back until my task is done," the wizard told them.  
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn said.  
  
"Gandalf?" The wizard asked, and after a moment of thought, "Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."  
  
Gandalf started leading them out of the forest.  
  
"But the hobbits!" Legolas broke in, " We have come far to seek them. Where are they now?"  
  
"With Treebeard and the Ents," Gandalf replied.  
  
"The Ents!" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Treebeard is Fangorn, the guardian of the forest; he is the oldest of Ents, the oldest living thing that still walks upon this Middle Earth." Gandalf stopped mid-stride, and walked over to where Ella stood. She grinned when she saw him approaching.  
  
"You do know what this means for you, don't you, my dear?" he asked gently. Ella shook her head. " I have moved up in my order, and so shall my apprentice. You are now Ella the Grey, in my former position.  
  
Instead of happiness, Ella's first thoughts were those of doubt.  
  
"Are you sure I'm ready?" she asked, "Compared to your knowledge, I have next to none!"  
  
"That is not entirely true, but your lack of formal education cannot be helped," Gandalf said, "But magically, you have more than enough ability to be a Grey wizard. You simply haven't found your limits, yet. That takes time, something we do not have in excess." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You will be fine." With that, Gandalf marched up to the front, and led them silently out of Fangorn Forest. Leoglas looked back at Ella, and saw the bemused smile pasted on her face that replaced the former doubts.  
  
"Keep your feet on the ground," he teased, "You aren't head of the order, yet."  
  
Ella rolled her eyes, and replied, "Yet! Key word there," but couldn't stop smiling. ~Congratulations.~ came the anonymous voice, deciding to make itself heard, now a commonplace occurrence to Ella.  
  
Ella was ecstatic, and her initial doubts were temporarily crowded out of her head. The rest of the trek out of the woods went quickly for her, filled with glorified images of herself beating down evil dragons, werewolves and the like with ease, seen only to her eyes. At the end of the forest, Gandalf announced, "War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."  
  
With that he let loose a piercing whistle that resounded across the hills. The companions wordlessly waited for a moment, until they heard the faint drumbeat of hooves. A horse, the pure white of its coat outlined by the green hills, thundered toward them.  
  
"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said.  
  
"It's like the white Black Stallion," Ella breathed, even her untrained eye could see the horse's imperious bearing. "Never mind," she hastily added upon seeing several quizzical glances her way.  
  
"Shadowfax," Gandalf said, stroking the stallion's satin nose, "The lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." With him were the horses given to the Companions by Éomer.  
  
They set off at a brisk pace, but Gandalf allowed them a night's rest. Ella walked over to where Legolas sat, and lay down on her belly, not wanting to sit on her saddlesore muscles.  
  
"Do you still have my book of spells?" she asked, "If you left it behind, I do not blame you. It would have been my thoughtlessness. I was the one who forgot about it."  
  
"I shouldn't have taken this with me, since traveling light normally doesn't include tomes of magic, but I did bring it," he said, reaching into his pack and pulling it out.  
  
"Thank you," she said, looking into his eyes. She was the first to break contact. "Now that I'm a Grey wizard, I should probably try to live up to it, but since we are to be involved in war, what kind of war magic is there?"  
  
Legolas leafed through the yellowed pages, stopping occasionally. "There is no real order to the spells, but controlling a gust of wind might be useful." He read her the spell, and Ella ruffled the grass surrounding them with small breezes. Unknown to Ella, her face was being studied carefully. Legolas noticed all the dirt smudges and scratches, and the thin cheekbones, but also the glow that had been present since he had known her. He pushed those thoughts out of his head, reminding himself of her age. Ella soon went to sleep, curled up and shivering. Her body instinctively went toward the nearest source of warmth, and nestled up against it during the cold night. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: For all the Éowyn fans out there, you won't like this chapter. I cannot stand Éowyn, her hyena laugh, her face, or the way she throws herself at Aragorn. Aragorn is Arwen's, end of story.  
  
Ella was awoken the next morning at dawn, and even though she bitterly missed the days of rising at her leisure, or around noon, the morning was so cheerful that she couldn't stay grouchy. Forcing herself to rise, she stretched her stiff muscles until they became more limber. Ella wasn't looking forward to clambering onto her horse's broad back, and was surprised when strong hands boosted her up.  
  
"Thanks," she said to Legolas from atop her horse. She shifted around, vainly trying to get into a more comfortable position on the saddle. Despite her saddle soreness, Ella was feeling more alive than she had on previous mornings. She knew that her magic would be stronger than it had been in a while, having finally recovered from the drain. For the first time in days, they followed a path, one that led toward Edoras. The first signs of fall were apparent to the astute observer. The tips of leaves were becoming tinged with crimson, and the air had the crispness breathed only during fall.  
  
Ella's first impression of Edoras was one of vulnerability, because if its disrepair. She examined the wall surrounding it, and didn't think it would hold against any sort of medieval catapult, not matter how crude the siege engine was. The houses also seemed to sag, their former days of glory long gone. On horseback, they approached King Théoden's home. They climbed the grey stone staircase and were met at the double doors.  
  
"I cannot allow you before King Théoden so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." A guard said officiously. Ella wondered who Gríma Wormtongue could be. A name like that positively reeked of guile and duplicity. Gandalf nodded his permission, and the companions disarmed. Ella handed a guard her sword belt. Legolas twirled his knives before handing them over. ~Show off,~ Ella thought.  
  
"Your staff," the head guard said.  
  
"Oh," Gandalf said deprecatingly, "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."  
  
The guard nodded his assent, and Gandalf pretended to lean heavily on Legolas' arm, though he stopped the act once they entered the throne room. The chamber was cavernous, but it was everything from the stone floor to the tapestries were dingy. At the center of the dais sat a man so crumpled with age that he looked almost dwarfish. His grey hair was matted and lay dully on his rich but faded robes.  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden, King," Gandalf called loudly. Ella watched as a sharp, cunning looking man with limp black hair and hooded eyes whispered into the King's ear. This must be Wormtongue, for no other name could fit such a viper.  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" King Théoden asked haltingly. Gríma Wormtongue rose, "Late is the hour at which this conjurer chooses to appear. Ill news is ill guessed," he said in his oily voice.  
  
"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy words with a witless worm," Gandalf commanded, his voice cracking like a whip.  
  
The guards rushed the companions. Ella froze the nearest one, as well as several others, preferring not to beat them to a pulp. ~Behind you!~ came her mental advisor. It was a good moment for he (or maybe she) to show up. One of the brighter guards had crept up behind Ella with every intention of braining her with a stout club, intelligently deciding to get rid of the worst potential threat -the witch- first. Ella ducked as he was about to swing, and sent a sharp elbow into his stomach. She turned around and swept his feet off the floor, leaving him in a heap. Gimli had pinned Gríma to the ground, and almost looked like he was reading him his Miranda rights.  
  
"Too long have you stayed in the shadows!" Gandalf said to the King when he reached the foot of the dais. "I release you," Gandalf said. Ella felt the surge of power, noticeably stronger than what he wielded in the days when he was a Grey wizard. His efforts were met with a dusty laugh from the king, surprising from one who looked like he could be toppled by the nudge of a finger.  
  
"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" the King jeered. Gandalf advanced onto the dais, and threw back his grey cloak, revealing the snow- white robes and dazzling presence of a White wizard. The King's laugh was abruptly cut off, and a grunt of fear escaped his throat.  
  
"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf declared. King Théoden squirmed in his throne, trying to escape the wizard. Ella finally realized that Saruman possessed the King. At that moment, Ella saw a blonde woman come into the throne room from a side entrance and try to go to Théoden. Aragorn caught her in his arms, preventing her.  
  
"If I go, Théoden dies," threatened Saruman through the King.  
  
"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf said firmly. Ella felt another surge of power from Gandalf.  
  
"Rohan is mine," sneered the King. Again, Gandalf reached out his staff, this time King Théoden was thrown back in his throne. Ella watched, astonished, as the years melted from the King's face, leaving him a much younger man. The blonde woman leapt up to the dais, and caught the King, pushing him back onto his throne.  
  
"I know your face," King Théoden breathed, looking into the woman's face. "Éowyn. Éowyn. Gandalf."  
  
"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said, smiling.  
  
"Dark have been my dreams of late," King Théoden said. He regarded his hand, as if amazed at their regression into younger years.  
  
"Your fingers would remember their own strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf mildly suggested, and sent Hàma, one of the guards, to bring the King's sword. Hàma reverently handed the King his sword. He drew it, examining it as if for the first time. Sword in hand, he turned a speculative eye on Gríma.  
  
"Hope they've got a guillotine or something handy for him," Ella said fiercely to Legolas and Gimli. The French Revolution did have some uses in modern life.  
  
"This coming from the witch who doesn't deign to get her hands dirty, even though she's very well capable of tackling those guards," Legolas replied.  
  
"That's different," Ella said defensively, ignoring the raised eyebrow. Gríma was forcibly tossed down the stone steps leading up to the throne room, and Ella felt slightly vindicated. Those steps looked pretty hard.  
  
"I've only ever served you, my lord," he pleaded.  
  
"You would have had me crawling on all four like a beast!" Théoden accused, the hard edge of anger tangible in his voice. He raised his sword with his newfound strength, ready to decapitate the worm. Aragorn rushed down the steps after him and caught his arm as it was about to fall.  
  
"Let him go," he beseeched, "Enough blood has been spilled on his account."  
  
Gríma pushed through the crowd at the foot of the stairs, wiping blood from his mouth. He went to the stable and took a horse, galloping out of Edoras. Ella felt sorry for that horse. Gríma could have used some exercise anyway, and if they were really lucky, some hungry beast would stumble on his trail and put him out of his misery. She surprised herself with these thoughts; having previously believed that no one deserved death, but many of her other beliefs had changed with her new experiences. Thinking about this, she, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli reentered the hall. Gandalf and King Théoden had gone. For a while, the remnants of the Fellowship sat in the throne room, not discussing much of anything.  
  
"I'm off," Ella said, rising, "They have baths around here somewhere, I'm assuming, though I could be mistaken. Some of those guards--" Ella gave them a meaningful glance and left. She wandered the halls until finally she admitted she was lost. Resolving to ask the next person she saw for directions, she heard footsteps and called, "Excuse me!" Legolas turned around. She hadn't recognized him with his hair wet.  
  
"Got lost?" he asked.  
  
"Well--" Ella replied, trying to think of a reason why she was still wandering the halls.  
  
"Come on," Legolas said. He smelled good. No, he always smelled good, kind of like the cedar you put in your closet-- ~Why am I thinking about the way he smells?!~ Ella asked herself, exasperated. They turned the corner.  
  
"Here we are," he said. Ella flashed him a bright smile of thanks and went inside. It was steamy, but there were enough basins lining the walls full of water hot enough to please the most ardent soaker. Ella climbed in, and took her time rubbing off all the collected grime from the road. She squeezed most of the water out of her hair with her hands, and noticed some split ends forming. Her hair had never been this long, so she wasn't surprised. She found some clean breeches and a tunic, and cinched the too large clothes at her waist with her sword belt. She pulled on her worn leather boots, and headed for the kitchens. Begging for a pair of shears, she cut her hair off an out of the way corner. A couple of curls fell to the ground. She turned away to give the shears back to the kitchen helper. Going back to her corner with a broom, she ran into Legolas.  
  
"Somehow I knew I'd find you here," he said.  
  
"Ha. Very funny, but no, I'm not stuffing my face. I was just cutting my hair," Ella replied.  
  
"I know," Legolas said, and quickly added, "We are to dine with the King and his niece, the Lady Éowyn."  
  
"Who's she?" Ella asked.  
  
"Do you remember the blonde woman in the throne room?"  
  
"Faintly."  
  
"That's her," Legolas said, "Come on, we will be eating soon." They walked back toward the throne room, but gathered in a smaller side chamber. Théoden, Gandalf, Éowyn, Aragorn and Gimi were already there. There was a warm fire, for which Ella and her damp hair were thankful for. She settled into a seat next to Aragorn, across from Gimli on a comfortable wooden bench, and quickly downed some sort of stew. There was a bun, flecked with bits of spices, which Ella particularly enjoyed, and she snagged Gimli's when he was busy with his mug of ale. Legolas watched her do this, amused, and offered her his. Ella accepted it as if nothing was amiss, further amusing the elf. While she ate, she saw the Lady Éowyn frequently look toward her, before she realized it was Aragorn who the Lady's eyes so often sought. To her dismay, Aragorn caught her eyes, and smiled gently at her. Ella was surprised, but kept her bit of intelligence to herself. When Ella had sated her initial hunger, she listened in on what was going on.  
  
"They had no warning, they were unarmed," said Éowyn, who was attending several refugee children when she wasn't transfixed by Aragorn, "Now the wild men are moving through the west, burning as they go."  
  
Gandalf gestured to the children and said, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman has unleashed. Ride out and meet him head-on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf placed his hand over King Théoden's. Ella could see the King flinch away, and understood why. Not so long ago, Gríma had been at the King's right arm, trying to persuade him to act as Saruman wished him to. ~Don't overdo it, Gandalf.~ Ella thought nervously. "You must fight!" Gandalf stressed.  
  
"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn said.  
  
"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," King Théoden said. "Éomer cannot help us." He continued in a decided voice, "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."  
  
"Open war is upon you," Aragorn stated, "Whether you would risk it or not."  
  
"When last I looked," King Théoden said, scowling at Aragorn, "Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."  
  
Ella rose with a creak of the wooden bench. She had become more and more frustrated as the talks went with the King's disinclination to listen to reason.  
  
"Do not let your fear of being controlled again overrule your good sense," Ella implored, trying to flatter the him, and criticize at once, "We do not seek to influence your decisions for our own means. You know that." Ella could see the set facial expression of King Théoden, and knew that his mind was already made up, and there was nothing to be done about it.  
  
"And you are?" he asked condescendingly. Ella couldn't bite back her angry retort.  
  
"One who can see that kings do not know enough to disregard their advisors," she said scathingly, seeing everything tinged with red. She furiously whirled and marched out of the room, feeling eyes on her back. Leaning against the opposite wall out side the doors, her breathing gradually slowed. She listened to the rest of the meeting.  
  
"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"We will seek refuge in Helm's Deep," was the reply.  
  
A moment later, Gandalf appeared.  
  
"What was the meaning of that outburst in there?" he asked, white around the lips.  
  
"He was acting so stupid!" Ella cried, "He knows that you wouldn't fool him, but he still refused to listen! As a king, you owe it to your people that your decision is well informed. Not listening to the other side is not a well-informed opinion!"  
  
Gandalf's anger abated a little, but he was still far from happy.  
  
"There was still some chance that we could have convinced him." He said.  
  
"You know there wasn't. He stopped listening, his mind was made up," Ella replied, her voice laced with contempt for the King's foolishness.  
  
"You are going to be working closely with him, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas in this war. You must put this aside and apologize to the King. This irresponsibility, letting your temper get the better of you, is not characteristic, and I hope never to see a repeat of this. Wizards do not give in to their human emotions when something more important, like this, is at stake." Gandalf told her.  
  
"I must leave now," he added, "Accompany me to the stables."  
  
Ella and Gandalf met with the rest of the companions at the doors to the stables. Hàma and others had told the people to mobilize, and no one stood idle.  
  
"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!" Gimli grumbled.  
  
"Théoden is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn replied. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."  
  
They had reached the door to Shadowfax's stable. Gandalf swung the door open, saying, "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety, but what they will get is a massacre." Gandalf rubbed the horse's sleek nose. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you both," he said, looking from Aragorn to Ella, "before the end. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses must hold." Gandalf said, giving each of them a meaningful look.  
  
"They will hold," Aragorn said with assurance. Ella solemnly nodded her agreement.  
  
"There will be no more rashness out of me," Ella promised. "Clear, levelheaded decisions, and wise use of magic. My first act will be finding the King, and humbly begging his forgiveness." Seeing Gandalf's skeptical look, she added, "I'll eat humble pie if I need to."  
  
"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I walked this earth, and now I have no time. Look to my coming at the first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." With that, Gandalf mounted his giant white horse and galloped out of the stables. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all left the stables, leaving Ella alone. Several sleek heads stuck their noses out of their stalls to examine their visitor. Ella stroked the velvet nose of a pretty grey filly. She should be preparing for Helm's Deep and battle, but she didn't really know what she could do. Giving the filly one last affectionate pat, Ella went off to the armory to find a couple of good knives, just in case she was separated from her sword in battle. Ella roamed the weapons sitting on shelves and mounted on the walls, searching for knives that were light and manageable. She found one with nice balance, almost long enough to be a rapier. The hilt that fit her hand nicely, so she stuck it in her sword belt.  
  
Looking across the room, Ella saw Éowyn fencing with Aragorn. Ella's brows drew together. Arwen had been her friend while she stayed at Rivendell, and for her sake, Ella didn't like this blonde interloper. Ella could see Éowyn's eyes grow as big and moony as calf eyes when she looked at Aragorn. It was so painfully obvious that Éowyn was interested in Aragorn that even Gimli could probably be able to see it. And, Aragorn shouldn't be encouraging it as far as Ella was concerned. She found a short, thin knife and stuck it in her boot top, setting off to find the King of Rohan for her next fun task.  
  
Ella hunted through what seemed to her half of Edoras before she found him issuing orders about supplies.  
  
"A moment of your time, please, Your Majesty," Ella requested. The King turned to her, and his gaze narrowed.  
  
"Yes? Be quick," he snapped.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness. Please accept my apology and not let it poison our future relations. I am more than willing to help you in the coming days," Ella said as smoothly and as meekly as she could manage.  
  
From the look on Théoden's face, Ella could see he was tempted to turn her away, despite her groveling. But probably for the sake of peace, or at least the semblance of it, he gruffly accepted her apology.  
  
Ella walked away, happy that was over. Apologizing had never been her favorite thing to do, and it seemed like she had to do it a lot lately. From listening to the goings-on, Ella knew that they were to set out the next morning. She was pretty sure that she had her belongings ready to go. All seven of them, too. She wasn't exactly rolling in money here. All of Théoden's warriors were to be riding, so Ella wasn't really worried about crossing the entire plains on foot for the second time in a fortnight. What really worried her was her magic. For a little while, she had been siphoning off all that she could spare and storing it in her sword, hoping she'd have enough when she needed it. She decided to try and find Legolas and her spell book for some last minute instruction. Ella finally found him sitting by the fire in a small, sparsely furnished chamber.  
  
"Hi," Ella said, not understanding why she suddenly felt so shy. Legolas looked up, and for the first time, she found blue eyes disconcerting. Ella, fearing he would notice her heightened color, quickly rushed to the fire and pretended to warm her hands, hoping the heat would give her a reason for her flush.  
  
"I was-er-cold," she said by way of explanation.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Gandalf's gone," Ella said. ~Way to go, Ella!~ she thought, ~Great statement of the obvious.~ But she plunged on, "I was hoping you'd read some spells to me. I feel incredibly unprepared." Legolas smiled, recalling his first patrol.  
  
"The first time I ever faced battle was on my first patrol. I was proud to be going," he said.  
  
"What?" Ella asked, "Emotion from you?" He grinned, and continued, "I was actually hoping for conflict. When the orcs came, I thought I was ready." Legolas rolled up his sleeve, revealing a small, thin white scar. Ella moved over to sit next to him so she could see it.  
  
"I didn't even notice this until it was over. It was deep, for elves to do not normally scar."  
  
"And the moral is that I'll be so caught up in battle that I won't need to think much?" Ella asked, "Maybe I should just steal Gimli's fire water and go in drunk."  
  
"That, too, is an option," Legolas acknowledged with a smile and nod of his head. He had been mending a small tear in his packs, so he pulled out the spell book, and looked through it.  
  
"Care to throw lightening bolts?" he asked.  
  
"That sound rather interesting," Ella said, "Read it to me?"  
  
Legolas read her the spell once over, then Ella tried it.  
  
"Lightening shoot from my hand And strike wherever I command!"  
  
Ella felt heat surge down her arm, and a small, narrow electric bolt shot out of her outstretched palm. It struck a nearby chair, which started smoking, and was gradually fanned into in flames. Legolas and Ella both leapt up. Ella tried to stomp out the fire, singing her clothes in the process, and Legolas tore down a tapestry from the walls and was trying to smother the fire. ~Ella,~ came the calm voice in her head, ~ You're a witch. Put out the fire.~ Feeling remarkably stupid, Ella intoned,  
  
"Flames burning up the chair, Die down as if you have no air!"  
  
And the fire sputtered to a halt.  
  
"That was rather uncontrollable," Ella remarked, "Might be useful shot into a whole group of orcs if I ever have more power at my call." She pictured the chaos favorably.  
  
"Anyway, thanks," Ella said, her shyness returning, "I'm gonna go to sleep." And with a hesitant smile, she walked out of the room, her foot catching on a charred piece of wood. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but w/ track I'm really busy!! Thanks for being so patient!  
  
Ella slept fitfully that night. Orcs, blonde elves, annoying women and kings spun about in her head, each yelling things that Ella couldn't quite make out. She was actually quite willing to wake up and leave her dreams behind. Ella grabbed her small leather satchel and belted her tunic securely around her waist with her sword belt and set out to find her friends. Ella first checked the kitchens, figuring that's where she would go. Sure enough, they were already awake and disgustingly cheerful, even though dawn had not yet come.  
  
"The people will be ready to leave by first light," Aragorn told her as she joined them. They ate sparingly and quickly, for there were still preparations to make. After a couple hours, they were in the stables and the horses were being chosen and saddled for those who could fight. Ella made a last minute check of her supplies and realized that she had forgotten her knives. When she arrived back at the stables, she found the horse she had ridden to Rohan missing. Turning to Aragorn, she asked where he was.  
  
"I apologize. I had forgotten and gave him to one of the King's men," he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ella assured him, "Are there any others?"  
  
"Of course," Aragorn replied, and led her further down the aisle of stalls. A groom was leading out one of the last horses for Théoden.  
  
"Is that your last war horse?" Aragorn asked the groom.  
  
"Do you not have a mount, Aragorn?" Théoden asked.  
  
"I have my horse, but the Lady here needs one," Aragorn said. Ella saw Théoden pretend to look around, and feign surprise when he looked at her. He saw her very well.  
  
"We have no more fully trained war horses," the groom said.  
  
"You are healthy, girl, you can walk. My warriors need the horses more. Horses are important to them in battle," King Théoden told her, addressing his last sentence to her as if she was completely unwitting.  
  
"I am well aware that horses are important in battle," Ella said coolly, "And that is why I need one. A witch will serve you better when she can reach the enemy in a timely manner if we are attacked on the road to Helm's Deep. And, not only can I spellcast, I can fight as well as any of your guards," Ella said, inwardly grimacing at this boast of her fighting prowess, but knowing she had to make him seem irrational if he was going to let her ride. Ella spotted the grey filly she had met the day before.  
  
"May I ride her?" she asked.  
  
"She's not yet fully trained," the groom said.  
  
"She'll do fine," Ella said, stroking the filly's soft nose. She liked the intelligent gleam in her eye, and though she was no judge of horseflesh, she thought the filly would be a fine horse.  
  
"With your permission, I will ride--" Ella turned to the groom for her filly's name.  
  
"Istima," he supplied.  
  
"If you don't mind, Your Majesty," Ella said. Ella could tell that the King still wanted to make her walk, but he found space in his heart to spare her feet. Once they had left, the groom turned to Ella, saying, "She'll serve you well, she's a sweet one." He gave Istima one last pat.  
  
The group moved slowly, burdened with carts and the elderly as well as downtrodden spirits. Ella rode beside Aragorn, with Gimli and Éowyn in front of them. Gimli was telling Éowyn about dwarves.  
  
"You don't see many dwarf women, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men!" Gimli told her.  
  
"It's the beards," Aragorn whispered conspiratorially, gesturing around his chin. Éowyn laughed at his joke, causing Ella to wince, strongly reminded of hyenas. When Gimli's horse bolted forward, depositing him on the ground, he claimed, "It was deliberate!" Ella blamed that stupid laugh. Fed up, she cantered off, ignoring the admiring look Éowyn cast toward Aragorn. Legolas had been scouting all morning. That would be much more interesting than this banter. As Ella rode up, he turned and smiled.  
  
"Needed to get away," Ella mumbled. At Legolas' questioning glance, Ella blurted, "I cannot stand that woman! I have never met someone so annoying- the way she looks at Aragorn! She's nothing to Arwen. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."  
  
Legolas was at first surprised, but laughed at her.  
  
"I presume you are referring to the Lady Éowyn," he said. "Lady!" Ella snorted. Legolas ignored her and continued, "Your strength of emotion is amusing." Ella gave him a sour glare. She stayed with him for the rest of the day. The night passed quickly and uneventfully. Ella took one of the watches, doing her best to stay alert, but failing rather miserably toward the end. She was dozing, her back to a tree, when she heard quiet footsteps, so silent, she doubted that she even heard them at first. The footsteps came closer. Ella kept her eyes closed, but slightly shifted so that her hand rested on the hilt of her knife. She heard the faint rustle of clothes as the figure leaned over. As quickly as her reflexes would respond, Ella's eyes snapped open as she reached up and grabbed the figure's hair, roughly pulling him down and covering his throat with the edge of her knife. She crouched in front of the figure, and brought her face closer so that she could see him. The color drained from her face as she saw the straight blonde hair. It was Legolas.  
  
"I see you are more alert that you appear," he said, "But if you don't mind, this knife is at a rather uncomfortable proximity."  
  
"Sorry," Ella said, taking away the knife, "I thought you were an orc or something." His face was close enough for her to kiss. Surprising both herself and him, she placed a small one on his nose, and frantically tried to think of an explanation.  
  
"I was just so thankful that you weren't an orc," she said with a melodramatic sigh, "That I just couldn't resist." He grinned and seemed to buy her explanation, and asked her no questions.  
  
"I came to relieve you," he told her.  
  
"You're early."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, thanks," Ella said lightly, "I'm trying, but I can't seem to stay awake. I'll see you tomorrow." With a wave and a yawn, she left, but lay awake in her bedroll doing some very serious soul searching, and coming up with no definite answers.  
  
Ella spent the beginning of the next day with Aragorn, Gimli and Éowyn, but again disgusted, scouted with Legolas on her grey filly. They were getting along well. Istima was large and rawboned for a filly, perfect for Ella, who was tall for a woman. She almost had a sense of humor for a horse, and was always willing to follow Ella's commands, even if she couldn't resist the occasional energetic bounce in her gait. It kept Ella on her toes, and the enjoyment of the adventure spread from horse to mistress. Legolas was on foot, so Ella slid down Istima's withers and walked along with him.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Ella asked, for she had spent the previous day admiring the rolling scenery of the plains.  
  
"Anything. But hearing is important also," he replied, constantly scanning the horizon. He found that today he would much rather talk with his companion than scout, and had to force himself to stay alert. Their conversation subsided as Legolas concentrated on scouting. A while later, they heard the terrified screams of horses from another scouting party. Legolas was already sprinting towards the sounds, and called over his shoulder, "Stay there!"  
  
~Who in the world ever does that?~ Ella asked. She dropped Istima's reins, and ran after him, fumbling at her sword belt for her sword. It was then that she heard the horrible death cry of a man. She had never heard a sound so terrible, and it lent speed to her stride. As she reached the scene, Legolas delivered a fatal blow with his knives to whatever had attacked and killed one of their scouts, letting out a feral growl that surprised Ella.  
  
"A scout!" he shouted to Aragorn who had materialized over the hill, drawn by the ruckus. Legolas flipped the body over, and Ella was able to recognize the orc, but she had no idea what the furry wolf was that he had ridden.  
  
"Wargs," Legolas snarled.  
  
"Istima!" Ella remembered, sprinting back and hoping the filly was still where she had left her. Smiling with relief, Ella found Istima exactly where she had left her, waiting patiently for her impulsive mistress to return. Ella mounted quickly, and swung Istima about so she faced the King and his people, who were them readying for engagement. Ella also saw the lingering glance Aragorn exchanged with Éowyn, and jerked Istima toward battle, and galloped off in the direction she had seen Legolas go. The King and his men soon joined her.  
  
Legolas stood calmly picking off the front-runners of a huge pack of mounted orcs. At the last minute, Ella realized how very little she knew about mounted combat, and shrugged it off. There was nothing she could do now, and not too long ago, she hadn't even been able to ride faster than a trot. The pack of snarling wargs sounded like rabid dogs. Their gate was fluid and their bodies thick and furry. Their riders were typical orcs- ugly and mean. They carried evil-looking axes. The first impact with them was jarring. Istima was jostled by a warg, but she buffered the blow and stayed still long enough for Ella to jab the orc in the eye and decapitate him. Unfortunately, that left Istima and Ella to deal with the more deadly warg. It lunged, and Istima skittered out of the way. Ella was able to slash its side, angering it further. Saliva spattered Ella as the warg roared its frustration. Ella kneed Istima forward, praying she knew what she was doing. The warg leapt at Ella; she expected this and ducked low, spearing its exposed underbelly. It slid off her blade with a shudder. Ella took stock of her surroundings, unhappily noting the number of fallen men. Her next attacker came soon, and fell quicker than her first, but Istima sustained a slash across the chest from the orc's ax. Ella was gradually finding handling the reins and sword at once easier, and she chose her next opponent. She decided on one who was harassing one of Théoden's men, and dispatched of it speedily. Ella felt Istima becoming more sluggish beneath her, and hoped the combat would end soon. Her wish was granted, as she looked around she saw that the few remaining wargs had fled. Even though the battle felt like a few short minutes, Ella realized how long it had lasted as the adrenaline drained from her blood and she looked at the lower sun. Her heart wrenched as she saw the number of causalities, all bloody and tattered with agonized expressions on their still faces. With considerable relief, she noticed that Legolas was fine, but out of arrows. Théoden and Gimli had also come through unscathed. Ella was relieved until she looked for Aragorn and couldn't find him. Ella trotted a weary Istima over to Legolas.  
  
"Where's Aragorn?" she asked.  
  
"He fell over the edge of the cliff with a warg," Legolas replied tonelessly, and pointed to a jut of rock that extended a couple of feet before abruptly stopping. Ella despondently dismounted and leaned on her horse. Istima, sensing her mistress' downtrodden spirits, butted her shoulder until Ella would pet her. Legolas also dismounted, and gathered his arrows from the orc bodies. Ella wiped her blade clean on a fallen orc and sheathed it. Then she headed to the people, asking if any of them had a shovel. A wizened old man handed her his stout one, his eyes emotionless as he asked, "Many fallen?" Ella nodded and trudged back to the battlefield. A young boy had offered to take Istima and care for her, so Ella was alone. The orcs and wargs were already piled up to be burned, but the men deserved a better burial. Others with shovels had already started scraping away at the ground, and Ella joined them. The ground wasn't especially soft, and the work was tiring. Legolas came up the hill and saw Ella knee deep in the ground. She wiped sweat beads from her forehead and happened to glance up, catching sight of him. Searching his face, she knew that the search for Aragorn had yielded no result, but she still wanted to know the details.  
  
"We scouted around the embankment. We found the warg body, but there wasn't a single sign that Aragorn stepped out of the river alive." Legolas said in a tightly controlled voice. Gandalf would be able to come up with something enormously wise and consoling, but Ella found she could not.  
  
"He died defending something he loved and believed in. I know that is of little consolation to you as it is to me, but it's what I keep telling myself," she said, even to her ears sounding like platitudes strung together. She picked up the shovel again and continued to scrape away at the parched earth.  
  
"You are tired," Legolas said, "You shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"It's fine," Ella said, tossing another shovel's worth of dirt out of her growing ditch. But Legolas took the shovel from her hands and banished her from the grave. Ella took the forcible hint and instead went to find water, bringing back a hollowed gourd for the elf.  
  
"You don't understand," Legolas said, "Resting after battle is normal. I suggest you get some."  
  
"There's still work I can do," Ella responded.  
  
"No one doubts your ability."  
  
"I do," Ella said, and fervently added, "If only I had more power, I could do so much more! But anyway, Théoden has gone to try and catch up with his people to offer them the protection of his remaining men. We will have to catch up with him. I just hope the boy who cared for Istima tied her up somewhere close. I don't relish the idea of another day racing across the plains." Ella remembered who had motivated them to push themselves to near exhaustion and fell silent. Dispersing the weight of solemnity, Ella grinned and said, "My turn to be gravedigger." Legolas stepped out of the hole and stretched out in a patch of shade. The grave was wide and deep enough for a man, and one was gently laid inside, arms crossed and still gripping his weapon. Ella sadly watched as the dirt was tossed back over him, concealing his body forever. Ella and Legolas traded off, taking turns at the grim task set before them. There were others who remained behind to bury the fallen also, and the task was accomplished quickly.  
  
Luckily for Ella, Istima was tethered close by, watered and groomed. Greeted with a cheerful wicker, Ella swung up on her back. Gimli and Legolas joined her, and riding together they caught up with Théoden and his men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Théoden will expect an attack on the city. He will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous trip to take through the mountains. But there is one thing that we did not expect," Gríma Wormtongue said to Saruman, "Gandalf has an apprentice, and we do not know the extent of her powers."  
  
"She?" Saruman repeated.  
  
"Yes. She obviously has some power, but if it is considerable, it could misconstrue our plans."  
  
"We cannot allow that to happen, now can we?" Saruman asked, pensively stroking his chin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fortress was built of stone, and looked as if it could deflect anything thrown against it; it was the immovable rock in the center of the stream. The horses' hooves clipped sharply on the stone ramp leading up to the giant wooden gates of the fortress lined with ramparts and walkways. The heavy gates swung open before them, so well hinged that they could swing open with little effort. They were greeted with cries of, "Make way for the King!" and people, crowded into every spare corner, shuffled out of the way. They stopped in a courtyard of sorts. Legolas dismounted first and turned to help Ella, his hands lingering a moment too long than necessary, she noticed. Ella looked around, seeing the organized bustle. Everyone had a talk in readying the fortress for war, and were doing it as quickly as possible. Éowyn immediately approached the returning warriors.  
  
"So few! So few of you have returned," she said anxiously.  
  
"Our people are safe," Théoden responded, "Though we have paid for it with many lives."  
  
Ella saw Gimli approach Éowyn out of the corner of her eye as she gathered Istima's reins to lead her off to the stables. A last glance over her shoulder witnessed Éowyn's stricken expression. Ella continued on to the stables, other warriors following her with their horses.  
  
Somehow, the stables weren't dark, despite the lack of windows, but were warmly lighted with lanterns. Each stall was well equipped with hay ands was carved directly into the stone walls. Ella watched and imitated what the others did, first roughly brushing Istima with a hard brush, then polishing her coat to a high luster with a finer brush. Ella led her into the stall, and watched as she eagerly attacked the ration of hay. Ella relaxed and leaned on the half door to the stall, thinking of nothing in particular. She was faintly startled when Legolas came up beside her, and also leaned over the half door.  
  
"I thought I was alone," Ella said.  
  
"Apparently not," Legolas replied. They stood together in silence.  
  
"I am sorry if I seem to try and limit you," he said after a moment, "Like back when we were burying the dead, but I worry about you."  
  
Ella's brows drew together, "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really," was the answer. He drew imperceptibly closer, but Ella noticed, always aware of his actions. She felt her palms prickle and become hot and sweaty. One of her hands rested on the door to the stable, and was cautiously covered with one of Legolas'. Ella looked into his disconcerting eyes, and slowly reached for his other hand. His blue eyes lost their icy and unfathomable glint, and warmed. His lips curled into a small smile as he drew her closer. Ella's heart beat frantically, flushing her cheeks. Legolas looked down on Ella's upturned face, her cheeks flushed, green eyes bright, and lips inviting. He stroked one of the curly tendrils of her back, his hand resting on her cheek. He touched her lips with his lightly. Ella relished their warm softness, and wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her lips against his. Legolas kissed her thoroughly and tenderly, their passion mounting as they continued. Ella could have stayed this way forever, but Istima disagreed. She butted each of them with her head, causing both of them to break up, breathing heavily. To Legolas' amusement, Ella glared at her horse with narrowed eyes.  
  
"See if you eat tomorrow!" she threatened. Turning to Legolas, she remembered the last thing he had said to her.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me," she said.  
  
"This coming from the woman who knocked herself unconscious the first time I met her just to prove something," Legolas said pointedly.  
  
"Fine. As long as your worry ends up like this," she said archly, looking at his lips, "I have no problems." She smiled mischievously up into his blue eyes. Legolas strongly resisted the urge to take her into his arms again. Ella saw his eyes light up again and had to restrain herself as well.  
  
"How long have you known?" she asked him instead.  
  
"When I was furious at you in Lothlorien, I missed you so much. When we became friends again, I finally came to realize what I had known all along," he replied.  
  
"Well, at least you don't like me for my looks," Ella said wryly, remembering she had been crying over Gandalf and her face had been blotchy and red.  
  
Gimli stomped into the stables, and looked at the scene in front of him.  
  
"So here's were you've been hiding," he said with a knowing laugh. Ella blushed bright red, the tinge competing with her hair, and even Legolas looked a little discomposed.  
  
"Come on, there's a decent meal waiting!" Gimli called. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Finally got this up!! Yeah, I know, it's been awhile. Enjoy and please review!  
  
As Ella followed Gimli and Legolas to the kitchens, she became preoccupied with the thoughts that threatened to burst from her head. ~What am I doing? He's almost three thousand, and I'm 19!~ The thought that surfaced most frequently was her immense happiness. ~You are about to fight a war, and this is all you can think about?~ she asked herself roughly. ~Snap out of it!~ Ella continued down the hallways with somewhat more orderly thoughts. She would deal with this later. They partook of the meager rations given to them, dutifully chewing the unappetizing stale biscuit and dry meat. They ate in one of the many caverns, this one set up to function as an extra kitchen. Ella at first avoided Legolas' gaze, but chided herself for immaturity and levelly met his gaze. They both smiled, and Ella had to tear her eyes away when Gimli asked her a question. They reemerged after their repast to help.  
  
Théoden was preparing the fortress for war. How you could further secure a seemingly impenetrable fortress was beyond Ella, but she would watch and learn. She helped with minor repairs, but after a while went to find Legolas. She finally found him conversing with a tall and ragged man. Hesitant to interrupt, she stayed in the shadows a moment longer. When she saw the elated expression on Legolas' face, she examined the man again. Underneath all the grit and grime, she recognized Aragorn. She rushed toward him with and excited yelp, and embraced him. Pulling back, she saw his grimace and raw shoulder.  
  
"You're hurt! Get that bandaged!" Ella said.  
  
"We have more important matters to attend to," he replied grimly, striding to the doors leading to the King's chambers and throwing them open. Ella and Legolas exchanged glances and followed in his wake.  
  
"There is a great host of Uruk-hai bearing down upon this very fortress as we speak," Aragorn stated bluntly, ignoring the openmouthed shock reverberating through the chamber. Théoden was first to recover.  
  
"A great host, you say?" he asked, "How many?"  
  
"Ten thousand strong," Aragorn replied. Silence fell like a damper. "An army built for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."  
  
Théoden pondered this statement for a moment, the sheer numbers drowning his confidence. Yet, it buoyed upwards, and he challenged, "Let them come!"  
  
There were many preparations to attend to. Every male who could lift a sword, whether he strained to lift it with arms weak with age or youth, was selected and outfitted with helm and sword or ax. The snaking line of recruits coiled through the armory.  
  
The women and children were sent to the caves underneath the fortress. The stark fear on their faces was evident. They knew why they went down to the caves.  
  
Ella, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas accompanied Théoden in his last survey of the defenses, Ella watching more than contributing. They stood outside the wooden gates on the ramp.  
  
"No army has ever breached these walls or set foot inside the Hornburg," Théoden boasted.  
  
"This is no rabble of mindless orcs," Gimli told him, "These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields worn."  
  
"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf," Théoden growled, "I know how to defend my own."  
  
Gimli's skeptical look was still doubtful, but he filed after Théoden. The black haze of crebain circled in the sky, waiting for the impending carnage. They were the first sign of the evil to come. The sky was still baby blue and innocently unsuspecting. Ella took one more glance at it and turned to follow Gimli. They covered the ramparts, Théoden continuing to predict their imminent victory for the ears of his soldiers.  
  
Dusk came, and found the companions inside the armory, supervising the last of the recruits receiving their weaponry.  
  
"Farmers, stableboys. These are not soldiers," Aragorn said, surveying those gathered.  
  
"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli added.  
  
"Or too few," Legolas said, "Look at them," he continued, "They are frightened. You can see it in their eyes."  
  
"And they should be," he said in Elvish, unlike his usual smooth and rhythmic voice, "Three hundred against ten thousand!"  
  
Ella's brows creased. She did not know where Legolas intended to go with this.  
  
"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras," Aragorn said evenly. The tension between the two was increasing. The buzz of noise in the armory faded to a slight hum, all attention focused on the pair. The people did not understand what was said, but expressions are universal, and they comprehended the gist.  
  
"They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" Legolas said to a now silent room.  
  
"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn forcefully shot back and stormed out of the armory. Legolas, too, angrily departed. Ella and Gimli were left in the armory. Choosing to let each of them to simmer down, they walked over to another section of the armory where the full body armor was kept, the kind that was not generally issued. Gimli helped Ella select the most lightweight and sturdy suits, his expertise clearly showing. Ella gathered all the potential armor candidates to her chest and left the armory, searching for an unoccupied corner in which to try them on. She quickly found a darkened corner, and gratefully dropped her load. She picked up a piece, scrutinizing it, trying to figure out where it was supposed to go. She nearly dropped it on her foot when she was abruptly spun around and kissed. Ella was startled at first, but leaned into Legolas, savoring the moment. She pulled back after a while, remembering her discarded armor.  
  
"Hey," Ella said, burying her hand into his flaxen hair, "You all right?" Ella wasn't sure what had caused the exchange between Legolas and Aragorn. Her first assumption, had Legolas been human, would have been that of fear. The tension of their situation might have been grating on his nerves, but she suspected that elves were immune to such debilities, and would not insult him by suggesting it.  
  
"Fine," was the automatic reply.  
  
"That wasn't very convincing," Ella remarked, "You can't really expect me to drop it, now." Legolas' expression lightened, but regained its solemn cast as he organized his thoughts.  
  
"I am not angry at Aragorn, I am more angry with our present circumstances. We are fighting for Middle-Earth, not singly for the race of man, or the race of dwarves. There should be an alliance such as the old fighting this war. That is what I am angry at. We have come so far, and I dare not hasten to think that this is all in vain and we will fail because of the prejudice and recalcitrance of a few."  
  
Ella smiled, understanding at last.  
  
"Are you going to explain this to Aragorn?" Ella asked. Legolas nodded. Ella again picked up a piece of her armor.  
  
"So, umm, where does this go?" Ella asked, doing her best to retain her dignity while asked a question that many on Middle-Earth had been able to answer since their eleventh year.  
  
"I did forget that you are not originally of this world. You seem like a native," Legolas said, taking the piece from her and strapping it to her shoulder. Ella had been about to put it on her leg. "You will have to tell me more of it one day," he added.  
  
"I don't know if you will like it," Ella replied, thinking of the cement covered ground and comparing it with the soft rich-smelling loam that blanketed Middle Earth. She was outfitted in her armor quickly. The burnished chest plate didn't properly fit, so a jingling sheet of chain mail replaced it, worn over top her usual tunic. She elected to forgo the leaden leg protection that some wore after she tried it on and almost fell over. She also went without a shield. Feeling unusually weighed down, Ella followed Legolas back into the main chambers of the fortress. He went into the room where Aragorn had stashed his armor and would now be suiting up. He went in alone.  
  
Ella waited outside the door, giving them privacy. She was so apprehensive that she felt lightheaded, as if what occurred wasn't real. There was no use in going over spells now; if she didn't know them, she never would. The seemingly endless waiting grated on her already stressed nerves. She turned as she heard a half-stomping, half-clanging noise approaching her from the corridor. Gimli came into view, dressed in absurdly large mail. Ella gestured to the door, placing her finger to her lips. Gimli understood and gruffly whispered, "Think they're 'bout done?"  
  
Ella nodded, and tried to hide her smile as she watched Gimli maneuver his already squat figure, further hindered by the chain mail, through the door.  
  
"It's a little tight across the chest!" he grunted as the chain mail puddled at his feet. Legolas and Aragorn, clearly on better ground, concealed their mirth as well.  
  
"That is no orc horn," Legolas abruptly said, perplexed. Soon the others heard the blunt, yet not unpleasant sound. Legolas and Aragorn both ran up the steps to the gates of the fortress. Ella, about to follow, heard Gimli struggling with the chain mail. Taking pity on him, she helped wrestle the mail off of his frame, almost sending herself into the adjacent wall in the process. Together, they followed Legolas and Aragorn. They came out on top of the gates in time to see the last of the elven archers assembling. They were an impressive sight. Their dark cloaks hid their features, making them seem uniform, and illusion reinforced by their synchronized movements. Some of their brightly burnished armor shone through their cloaks.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. We come to honor that alliance," An elf Ella remembered as Haldir, in command, said. Aragorn ignored the proffered hand, and hugged him.  
  
"You are most welcome!" he said.  
  
The elven guard stood at attention, moving as one.  
  
"We are proud to fight alongside man once more," Haldir finished.  
  
From Aragorn's estimates, the host of orcs would soon arrive. He would command the legion of elves, positioned along Helm's Dike. As Ella was about to follow Legolas and Gimli to their position above the gate, a ringing voice halted her.  
  
"Pray tell me, girl, where you are going."  
  
Ella swung around to face King Théoden, and neutrally replied, "I go to my post."  
  
"Your post," Théoden told her, for all to hear, "is in the caves with the women and children. I do not need my men burdened with thoughts of protecting the woman." There were several snickers following this statement as well as murmurs of agreement.  
  
"I can defend myself as well as one of your soldiers," Ella said, putting sarcastic emphasis on the word 'soldiers', "And unlike they, I have magic that can be used against the host of Uruk-Hai."  
  
"You will not go," Théoden bluntly declared.  
  
Ella had seen Gandalf do this once to Bilbo. She gathered a little power to her and rose to her full height while at the same time releasing a little of her power. She seemed to grow, and a deadly glare flamed in her eyes.  
  
"I AM going," she boomed, tired of stepping around the King, stubborn to a fault, and tired of diplomacy. To the eyes of the men gathered, she gained inches, but more importantly, she gained austerity. This man was not going to prevent her from doing what needed to be done. Glancing disgustedly toward the King, Ella released her power and stalked off to her station.  
  
On the walls, Ella had been given a bow, and was receiving a last minute tutorial from Legolas.  
  
"What's the use?" a nearby soldier asked bitterly, "She's just going to forget it anyway."  
  
Ella aimed her loaded bow at his head.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she asked. The soldier backed down, giving her a dirty glare. Tensions were high, and fear raced rampant through the ranks. Ella turned back to reviewing what Legolas had taught her, thankful for something to do. She didn't even want to think about magic.  
  
The sound of the Uruk-Hai was the first sign of their approach. It pounded ahead like a warning of what was to come. At that moment, the thunder and lightening started, accompanied by a downpour that made the appearance of the first ranks, coming into sight like a black line, all the more frightful. All were dressed in the same armor, imprinted with the same white hand, and some carried flags with the same symbol. A tremor ran through the ranks at the hideous sight. A commanding Uruk, positioned atop a boulder, roared a halt to the ranks. The line stopped, evenly drawn. The Uruk-Hai drummed their spears in the mud, drowning out any other sound. Ella saw that the pounding of spears was a psychological tact, and fervently hoped it wouldn't work. The guardians of Helm's Deep stood ready, awaiting the order to fire. A solitary arrow sailed across the gap separating the two forces and struck an Uruk in the throat. It gave a hoarse moan and keeled over, dropping its spear and sprawling in the mud. There was a moment of silence, broken by howls of rage emitted from the throats of the Uruk-Hai.  
  
"Things look up," Ella commented, "Only nine thousand ninety-nine to go!"  
  
This was received with wry, but brief amusement, for the Uruk-Hai had charged forward, and the order to fire had finally come. The first layer of Uruks were peeled away by the first volley, but then sprang up to replace every one that fell. Ella's inexperience with a bow wasn't critical-she had merely to fire in the direction of the mass and she would hit something, even if it wasn't what she aimed for. Arrows continued to hiss from the ramparts, but the Uruks continued to advance toward the stone walls. When they came in range, they revealed the crudely crafted wooden ladders, which they then propped against the walls and mounted. Ella grabbed another soldier and together they heaved a ladder away from the walls. Panting with exertion, Ella discarded pushing the ladders, but quickly came up with another. ~Hmmm,~ she thought. ~Wood burns!~ She waded through a group of soldiers until she found a ladder of Uruk that hadn't yet reached the walls. She leaned over the rampart, and chanted:  
  
Climbing Uruks, I advise you to scatter Before I ignite and burn down this ladder!  
  
The spell worked well, and Ella watched with satisfaction as the ladder crumpled and the Uruk-Hai were sent tumbling downward. For the most part, Ella was able to keep ladders off the walls in her section, leaving the soldiers free to help out with orcs that had gained admittance through ladders in other regions of the fortress. Finally, there was a slight lull in the fighting, and Ella was able to take a breath of respite. She took survey of the fortress, realizing with horror that the elves were taking the hardest hits. She waded through the defenders, finally reaching the Dike. She used her fire spell to help out the harried elves, setting fire to orc and ladder alike. Ella paled as she saw several of the Uruks tossing the wounded elves over the walls to those waiting below. Furiously thrusting her sword through an Uruk, she jerked it, the body sliding off the dripping blade. Running to the rampart, she leaned over, and grimaced as she heard the agonized shriek of an elf, immortal no longer. Ella heaved, her body and mind rebelling against the horrors, almost vomiting, but forced herself to focus. New adrenaline pumped through her blood, and she turned back to the rampart. Another wounded elf was hoisted off the walls. Forgetting the spell words she had devised, she mentally focused her power to snatch the elf back to safety. Ella jerked forward, almost dragged off her feet by the magical bond she had created. Ignoring the screaming protest, she slowly drew the confused elf upward. Once she knew he had reached safety, she let go and staggered back against the walls gasping. An Uruk-Hai rushed her, and she was barely able to parry his swing in time. A glancing blow left her arm useless, her sword clattered to the floor. As the Uruk raised his ax to finish her, Ella's rescued elf weakly blocked the blow. Ella fumbled until she grasped the hilt of the knife in her boot, and rose, thrusting the blade into the gap between the armor at the base of the Uruk's neck. It shuddered, and collapsed.  
  
Ella found her sword and hauled herself up again, taking stock of the state of the battle. She turned toward the gate to see how it was faring, and saw the squad of Uruk-Hai, creeping up the ramp in Roman phalanx formation, their shields creating a wall between them and the arrows that rained down upon them. They were making their way to the gate quickly. The gate was the most critical point of the fortress, and realizing it, Ella pushed through the crowded walls in a frantic effort to get there. The physical activity made her feel drained, and she grimly realized that she had strained her magic and had absolutely nothing left. Her legs were lethargic, it took triple the usual effort to coax them into moving.  
  
She was so focused on reaching the gate to help out its defenders that she didn't watch her back and was surprised when the back of her tunic was grasped and she was hauled around to face the Uruk-Hai commander. Ella had seen Théoden when Saruman had possessed him, and this time was able to identify the wizard's mark upon the Uruk-Hai quickly.  
  
"You are a valuable asset to Gandalf," the Uruk started, the wheedling, sugary tone in its voice something new to Ella's ears, "You are so powerful, but now you are so tired. Wouldn't you want more power, more magic? You could help your friends so much more then. All those worries you have about letting them down- they would be worries no longer, not with more magic. You can become my apprentice, learn from me. Gain more power from me."  
  
Ella listened, partially because she had no choice-the orc grasped her arms tightly- and partially because that had been on her mind for weeks. More power, more magic-that was what she needed! She didn't even feel the shields that she had worked so hard to erect with Lady Galadriel crumble, she didn't feel the foreign entity inside her mind. The words were so persuasive, she hardly heard the giant explosion that rocked the fortress, or the bodies and blocks of stone that were hurled into the air as a result of it. All she could think of was what she could do with more magic, how much good she could do.  
  
~Ella!~ a panicked voice called from the recesses of her mind, ~Do not listen! He lies! He would sap you of your powers and use them for his devices! You musn't listen~ Ella's mind rebelled. Why shouldn't she listen? She was doing this for the good of her friends! ~Don't greed choose your path!~ the voice persisted, ~You must trust me.~ Ella now felt two entities in her mind, but slowly, one was pushed out, her shields restored, and new magic flooded into her body. This magic was not Ella's, she could feel that, but it was similar, and she could use it. Both she and the orc grasping her came into focus at once, but Ella was the quicker one, and buried her sword in its chest. Ella joined the defenders, fighting like there was no tomorrow. She hardly realized the minor cuts she sustained, so intent was she on wreaking all the havoc she possibly could. The Uruk-Hai were now bringing in heavier siege engines, ones that could carry twenty orcs at a time up to the walls. Ella used her rejuvenated magic to burn some of the ropes that carried these engines, also setting fire to random orcs in crowded areas, knowing the fire would spread to more of them. Ella hardly heard the cries to retreat into the Keep, and was one of the last to enter the safety of it. The fighting was still furious there, and Ella was quickly engaged, and thought about nothing except the opponent she tried to skewer upon her blade. She gradually found herself facing the gate, and saw the ram pounding at it, wearing down on the already tenuous hinges. Summoning up more of her reserve energy, she worked her way over to it so that she could channel her magic to strengthen it.  
  
Gate be strong and solid; do no bend, Behind these walls keep us safely penned.  
  
The spell sapped much of her energy, but seemed to fortify the gate because the ominous creaking subsided. Ella was surprised by an orc, who took advantage of her momentary lapse in concentration, and was slashed across the shoulder. She could feel the hot blood well up, creating a moisture that clung to her tunic. With difficulty, she finally managed to take it down. Again, she heard the calls to retreat, this time to surrender the Keep. Angry to give up such a prize to the Uruk-hai, she cut down another orc with renewed energy, reluctantly she made her way into the corridors of the fortress. The halls were interlaced with people, so much so that it was impossible to go from one side to the other, but there should have been more. The casualties suffered by the defenders of Helm's Deep were not nearly as severe as the Uruk-hai had suffered, but the original force was depleted to the point of ineffectiveness. All headed toward the inner part of the fortress, for the gate had already been broken, and Uruk-hai were leaking in. Ella began vainly to push through the chaos of defenders, trying to find a familiar face and praying that her friends had survived. She caught a flash of gold in the tussle, but was convinced her eyes were deceiving her. Resignedly, she turned and followed the rest of the defenders further, where they would attempt to make another stand. She then saw Legolas, scanning the crowd. She gave a delighted cry upon seeing him, and the firmly controlled expression melted from his face to be replaced with relief. Ella tumbled into his arms, hugging him hard. Before she could speak, she was firmly kissed.  
  
"Come," Legolas whispered into her ear, "Théoden is assembling in his throne chamber. We meet there." He deftly wove through the throng, towing Ella behind him. When they reached the threshold of the throne room, Legolas placed another lingering kiss upon her lips, one that Ella was more than happy to receive.  
  
"I was worried," he breathed into her ear, "I lost sight of you."  
  
"You probably wouldn't have wanted to see me," Ella replied, her eyes conveying the things she had no time to say. Legolas embraced her again, this time in comfort, and they entered the throne room. As they were its last occupants to arrive, they immediately barricaded the entrance. Ella decided against using her magic to help, knowing she would soon have need of it. 


End file.
